A Locked Up Inferno
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: Rejected for what they are, two pups are forced to leave the PAW Patrol. They set out to start their new life. But will their friends ever accept them or are they gone for good? Yes I know its a bad summary but the story will be better. Co-write with my boyfriend SilverWolfandMagentaKitty, who also made the coverart for this story.
1. And the Problems Begin

**A/N: Hey guys CW SgtJay here bringing you the reworked first chapter of A Locked Up Inferno. Now this story is being redone with a new co-author, who is my boyfriend, SilverWolf. Hope you guys enjoy.**

It was a snowy day in Adventure Bay. The snow was falling very heavily and currently the PAW Patrol could be found inside the Lookout with the exception of Chase and Marshall who were currently nowhere inside the Lookout.

Skye looked at the others. "Where are Chase and Marshall guys?"

Rubble shrugged his shoulders. "No clue, why?"

Ryder walked in "This is most concerning, especially since it's snowing like crazy out there."

 **~Meanwhile with Chase and Marshall~**

Marshall looked at Chase "What if the other pups find out that their fire pup and police pup are gay?"

"Don't worry about it," Chase said as he licked Marshall's neck.

"Ok then let's just focus on each other then" Marshall said as he grabbed Chase's head and brought it up and kissed Chase deeply.

Chase giggled as he returned the kiss deeply

"I don't know if we can keep our relationship a secret any longer Chase. I think it's time we tell them. But what do you think?" Marshall asked.

"You're right Marshall, we should tell them…" Chase sighed. "I just hope they don't reject us,"

"I hope so too Chase. Come on let's get the show on the road." Marshall said.

Chase nodded and got up and walked out of Marshall's puphouse.

 **~Back with Ryder and the others~**

Ryder was pacing back and forth waiting for Chase and Marshall to walk into the Lookout. A couple minutes later, Marshall walked in with Chase following behind him.

Marshall looked at Ryder "Sorry Ryder, me and Chase were talking and lost track of time."

Ryder sighed "It's fine. At least everyone is safe."

"Um, Ryder, sir? Me and Marshall have something to say…"

"What is it Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Do you want me to say it Chase?"

Chase looked at Marshall. "We have something to say to the entire team,"

Marshall looked at Chase "Yes we do. The thing is…" Marshall gulped nervously. "Me and Chase are …. Together."

The reaction to this statement was not the kindest response that the two were expecting.

Skye looked at Chase with disgust. "So you are gay? Well this team has no place for pups like _you_."

Rocky was shocked that Skye would say that "What are you saying? They are our friends Skye, we should SUPPORT THEM!"

The other pups other than Rocky followed Skye in her footsteps and joined in on the teasing.

"What the hell guys? I thought you were our friends" Marshall ran out of the lookout crying and his pup tag fell onto the ground as he ripped it off.

"It's clear that we're not welcome here," Chase growled in a threatening tone as he followed after Marshall.

"Chase wait please. We can work this out. Please don't leave." Ryder was crying. But it was too late. Chase was already out the door.

"Ryder-" Skye said.

"SAVE IT SKYE! BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS, CHASE AND MARSHALL ARE LEAVING THE PAW PATROL AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. ZUMA, RUBBLE, EVEREST, I'M DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU JOINED IN. AT LEAST ROCKY WAS A TRUE FRIEND."

 **~Marshall's pup house~**

"What the hell was i thinking? We shouldn't have told them." Marshall said while crying. "Chase we should leave. They all hate us except maybe Rocky and Ryder."

"Yea… We should leave. I'm certain Ryder will kick us off for being gay," Chase said sadly

"He wouldn't. I heard him yelling at the others. But I won't stay on a team that won't support us being...us." Marshall said. "Let's take our vehicles and leave our pup tags."

Chase nodded in agreement

"Meet me in the forest Chase. I'll see you soon." He kissed Chase and then took off Chase's pup tag and laid it on the ground next to his food bowl. "Let's go before they see us leave."

Chase nodded, and walked over to his puphouse after watching Marshall leave.

Ryder walked outside and saw Chase's pup tag on the ground and he picked it up and held Marshall's pup tag in his other hand. "I hope you Zuma, Rubble, and Everest are happy with yourselves because they are both gone because of your guys actions towards them."

 **~In the Forest~**

Marshall sat down waiting for Chase to come to the spot they agreed to meet at. He thought to himself (Why did they have to reject us for being gay? I thought we were supposed to be friends.)

Chase soon arrive in his police Cruiser.

Marshall looked up and saw Chase coming. He hopped out of his fire truck and went closer to Chase. "At least out here, we can be ourselves."

Chase got out and walked over to Marshall. "Are you okay love?" He asked

Marshall shook his head. "No, I'll never be okay again. Our so-called friends rejected us and it hurts." Marshall went to Chase and cried into his shoulder.

Chase hugged Marshall tightly, "It's gonna be okay Marshall, we still have each other,"

Marshall buried his face into Chase's shoulder. "Yeah thats true. We do still have each other."

Chase kissed Marshall's forehead. "IT's getting cold out here, let's go find shelter,"

Marshall nodded "Should we bring our pup houses? Or leave them here?"

"We should bring then, no sense in abandoning them here," Chase said

"True. Alright let's go find a cave. And why do I get the feeling someone is watching us?" Marshall said as he hopped into his fire truck.

"Don't worry about it Marshall, These woods give me the creeps to be honest," Chase said as he got in his cruiser and drove off.

Marshall followed Chase in his fire truck. "See any nice caves we can find shelter in?"

"Over there," Chase pointed at one, hidden from view if one was not looking hard enough

"Ok let's go over there." Marshall drove behind Chase until they reached the cave.

The cave was big enough for both Chase and Marshall's vehicles to fit inside.

Outside, Someone was watching them.

"So Chase, can I ask how long you had feelings for me?"

 _'Four year, 2 months, 4 days, and 15 hours'_

"Around four years ago," Chase said, sitting next to Marshall and cuddling close.

"Really? That long? Well I would have to say around the same time too." Marshall nuzzles Chase affectionately.

Chase smiled and sighed happily. "I love you Marshall,"

"And I love you, my police officer" Marshall said back while smiling.

Chase hugged Marshall tightly, and snuggled with the dalmatian

Marshall snuggled with the Shepherd. "You know Chase? You are the only thing I need. We are and always will be brothers and best friends. And now boyfriends."

Chase smiled widely, and kissed Marshall deeply

Marshall grabbed Chase and kissed him deeply back pushing his tongue into Chase's mouth.

Chase moaned a bit. "Y-You sure this is a good place for our first time?"

"Well we don't have to do it now babe. If you want, we can wait until we find a better place." Marshall said.

"I know, but I want to please you my mate," Chase said kissing Marshall's neck

"Are you calling me Alpha, Chase?" Marshall asked. "But if you sure Chase, then we can do our first time here then."

Chase kissed Marshall's neck some more, pushing him over, and towering over him.

"Oh Marshie likey. You are so good at this love." Marshall said while moaning.

Chase kept planting kisses all over Marshall's body, slowly going down lower

Marshall could feel his cock hardening with every kiss Chase plants on his body.

Chase finally reached Marshall's crotch, and licked the dally's cock slowly

"Chaaaaaaaaaase! That feels so fucking good." Marshall moaned loudly.

Chase smiled and kept licking more

Marshall moaned more as he felt Chase's tongue on his dick.

Chase licked sloppily, as if he was licking a lollipop

Marshall just kept moaning. "Fuck Chase! Who knew you were so good at this?"

Chase giggled, and then he started to lick Marshall's asshole

Marshall gasped then moaned loudly.

After a while, Chase mounted Marshall. "Ready?"

Marshall nodded "Pound that ass Chase. You have my permission to destroy it."

Chase chuckled and pushed in moaning. "Fuck Marshall… Your tight as hell,"

Marshall chuckled "Of course love, no one has fucked me before. You are the first."

Chase kept pushing in slowly until he was all the way inside

"Fuck that ass hard Chase." Marshall growled playfully while moaning.

Chase panted as he began pounding Marshall's ass as hard as he could.

Marshall was howling in pleasure.

Chase was howling along with Marshall too as he kept fucking the dally hard

"Oh fuck yes Officer. Teach this bad Firefighter a lesson." Marshall said smirking.

Chase growled playfully and kept pounding Marshall harder.

Marshall moaned loudly with each thrust from Chase.

Chase growled and moaned as he kept thrusting in and out of Marshall.

"Oh yeah pound that ass hard babe." Marshall moaned happily.

With one last thrust, Chase howled out as he came hard into Marshall.

Marshall moaned as he felt Chase came hard into his ass.

Chase panted as he laid on Marshall.

"That was awesome babe." Marshall turned his head and kissed Chase deeply.

Chase returned the kiss, the sex session having made the cave warm.

"Wow I guess we don't need a fire if the sex session makes it warm." Marshall said while chuckling. "You sure turn up the heat Chase."

Chase chuckled and pulled out of Marshall

"We wouldn't have been able to do this if we stayed at the Lookout Chase. But that's behind us now. Come here you." Marshall grabs Chase and hugs him tightly.

Chase hugs back tightly. "YOu wanna sleep here for the night?"

Marshall nodded "We can sleep out here or in one of our pup houses. What do you think?"

"Let's sleep in one of our pup houses, IT'll be safer and more comfy that way,"

Marshall smiled "Mine then?"

"Sure babe," Chase smiled back

Marshall walked over to his fire truck and barked twice to transform it back into his pup house.

Chase transformed his Cruiser into his puphouse, then walked up to Marshall and kissed his cheek and then walked into Marshall's puphouse

Marshall followed behind Chase and once inside he closed the door and locked it. He went to his bed and laid down next to Chase snuggling up to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chase sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep next to his favorite pup.

Meanwhile, someone was sitting on the roof of Marshall's puphouse, having not made a single sound.

"I will watch over you, both of you, as I promised." The figure said as he kept his gaze at the entrance of the Cave.

 **A/N: There ya have it. Chapter 1 of Inferno. I just want to thank my boyfriend SilverWolf for writing this story with me.**


	2. New Life Begins

**A/N: hey guys The CyberWolf here bringing you the second chapter of A Locked Up Inferno. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning, Marshall had woken up early and was sitting outside his puphouse watching the sunlight creep through the entrance of the cave.

A little while after, Chase came out yawning, sitting next to Marshall

Marshall turned to see Chase next to him and he nuzzled Chase. "Morning Chase. So what should we do today?"

"We need to find a new place to live," Chase said. "This cave is nice, but we need a proper place to live love,"

"Where would we find a place to live? The only other thing I could think is of is becoming part of a Wolf Pack, which we also happened to be near the border of CyberWolf territory." Marshall said. "Unless you have another idea?"

"The CyberWolves?" Chase asked. "Never heard of them."

Marshall sighed "You never read up on the Wolf Packs? They are the Wolf Pack with the most advanced technology considering they are cybernetically enhanced wolves."

"I've heard of some wolf pack, just not the CyberWolves." Chase said, watching the sun finally reach into the morning sky.

"If I remember correctly, there are six packs. The CyberWolves, the BloodWolves, the SilverWolves, the GoldWolves, the FireWolves, and the AirWolves. The CyberWolves are the least known of the four main packs." Marshall said.

"Interesting, I've only heard of the SilverWolves," Chase said

"Really? Only that Pack?" Marshall asked, a little shocked.

"Yea, why?" CHase asked, noticing Marshall's shocked expression.

"Because I heard the Alpha of that Pack is gay too and had a very unique name." Marshall said. "But I guess I'm the only one who bothered to read up on Wolf Pack history, which by the way is very interesting. Which is how I know about the other Packs, not just the SilverWolves."

"Maybe the alpha will accept us?" Chase asked.

"Maybe Chase, but we are in the wrong territory if we want to go see the Alpha of the SilverWolves. This is CyberWolf territory." Marshall said. "SilverWolf territory is in the North Forest. This is the East Forest."

"Well then let us get moving," Chase said, noticing gloomy clouds rolling in from the west.

"Alright stay close to me. We need to go through CyberWolf territory to get to the SilverWolf territory." Marshall said as he transformed his pup house to his fire truck. "Follow me love." He hopped into his truck.

Chase transformed his cruiser and followed Marshall out of the cave.

'I will always protect you, both of you, like I promised,'

Marshall started driving towards the forest. "If we are quiet enough, we can pass by the CyberWolf Camp without them chasing us."

"I hope you're right…" Chase said, worried.

"I hope so too Chase." Marshall said back.

Unknown to them, a CyberWolf Scout was watching the pair. (Hmm Serena is going to want to know about these Outsiders. I'll tell her.) The Scout started running towards the Camp.

"I hope no CyberWolf has spotted us yet. But let's press forward love." Marshall said while driving forward. "Because I don't think the CyberWolves aren't all that friendly. Just be thankful we don't have to go through BloodWolf or FireWolf Territory."

"Are they worse?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah, especially the FireWolves since they are the Loner Pack and the most savage." Marshall said.

Chase shuddered. He didn't wanna think about it.

Marshall sighed "Yeah let's not think about them. Let's get to the SilverWolves, who happened to be the most friendly Pack since they are the smartest of the Packs."

"Why are they the smartest wolves?" Chase asked.

"Their Alpha was the reason. He was the smartest of them all and made the SilverWolves the smartest due to their vast library of knowledge." Marshall replied.

"I hope he'll accept us," Chase said as he drove on.

"If I remember correctly, the Alpha was also gay." Marshall said as he followed Chase.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them.

"Wh0 r3 Th3y?"

"How much longer Marsh?" Chase asked

"Possibly another hour or so babe." Marshall replied.

Chase felt like someone was watching them, but didn't wanna worry Marshall over it.

"If we can make it through CyberWolf territory, we'll be fine." Marshall said.

POP!

"Shit there goes one of my tires" Marshall said.

Chase stopped. "I have a spare in mine," He said, walking to the back and opening the trunk.

Marshall kissed Chase. "Thanks babe. I knew you were the best choice for a boyfriend."

Chase blushed badly as he began looking for the tire.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A Cyber patrol surrounded them, being lead by some husky cyber hybrid.

Marshall gulped as a female Alpha came walking over.

"Well well well. Two Outsiders just happening to go through our territory. What fun! You! what's your name" She said pointing at the Shepherd.

"It's Chase. We're only passing through, please don't bother us," He said standing in front of Marshall protectively.

"Ah there's the problem. You see, this is Wolf territory. Our laws are all that matter around here. You're trespassing on CyberWolf territory. Zhadex! Arrest them!" The Female Alpha said.

The Husky Cyber Hybrid growled as he lunged at Chase. Chase snarled back as the two began fighting.

"STOP! Why are you trying to arrest us? We've done nothing-" Marshall tried to say but gets tackled by a male Wolf and held to the ground.

"Very good Tracker. Tie this cute little Dalmatian up" The Alpha ordered.

Tracker nodded "Yes Serena." And he goes to tie Marshall up.

"HOW DARE YOU! ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM THAT!" Chase said as he threw Zhadex into the Alpha.

"You'll regret that Shepherd! Guards arrest him and send him to the Execution Rock!" Serena said.

Zhadex and more of the wolves attack Chase again. This time, he is knocked out cold.

"Oh and bring his boyfriend too." Serena said with disgust.

Before They could take Marshall and Chase away however…

"Why hello Serena," A pure white husky said, leading a patrol of several other wolves, including a completely black one with scars and purple eyes.

"Silvex. What the hell are you doing in MY territory? Your territory is in the North forest." Serena said snarling.

"Serena, such manners! Shadex here simply heard some fighting, and I thought I would come and see if you needed some assistance. You know how awful your wolves are in fighting, as proven when we took the lake from you just a week ago," Silvex said.

"Well we dont need assistance. We captured some Trespassers in my territory." Serena said "Now if you'll excuse I have an insolent Shepherd to execute."

"Mmmm, seems pretty dumb to kill someone for trespassing." Shadex said in a low, crackled toned voice."Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?"

Serena was flustered "N-no Im not. He threw one of my warriors at me."

"My My serena, that is quite a feat, since your warriors are so heavy, even us SilverWolves have difficulty with that," Silvex joked.

"Whatever Silvex. You know take these faggots and get the hell out of MY FOREST!" Serena's body glowing red in anger.

Most of Silvex's warriors fell silent.

"Now Now Serena, Have you forgotten what i do with no good Homophobic wolves that dare use that word?" He said, glowing blue. Shadex glowed Purple alongside with him, glaring at Serena.

"Sorry it slipped out of my mouth. Just take these two and GO!"

"With pleasure. Ben! Bravo! Collect the dalmatina and shepherd." Silvex said. "Me and Shadex will take the vehicles,"

"Yes Alpha." Ben grabs Marshall and Bravo grabs Chase.

Silvex gets into Chase's cruiser, and Shadex in Marshall's firetruck. "Nice to see you Serena, Tell Shadow I said hi!"

And with that, Silvex, Shadex, and his warriors left.

~SilverWolf Camp, an hour later~

Marshall woke up an hour later feeling a little sore from the spot where he was tackled. "C-*cough* Chase? Where are we?"

Chase was still knocked out.

"You're at the medical den in SilverWolf Camp," An elderly husky spoke as he was moving around.

"I'm sorry. Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Marshall asked.

"My real name is not to be spoken to outsiders. Call me Star for now," He said. "Eat this," He said, giving Marshall a few seeds. "These are poppy seeds. They will dull your pain."

Marshall accepted the seeds and started to eat them slowly "Thanks Star. But what I don't get is why you guys saved us."

"The SilverWolves don't really get along with CyberWolves too much. Most of them take the rules and law too seriously. Our leader has a good sense of Mercy and Justice. What Serena was doing, was not Justice of any kind, it was Cruelty if you ask me," Star said

"Yeah but we were in their territory. But I get why you guys don't get along, but what happened to the youngest Moore brother Tyler?" Marshall asked.

"Ah, yes. Tyler…" Star said. "I'm afraid only SIlvex is allowed to tell you what became of him," He said.

It was then that Marshall saw Chase. He was badly wounded, and bleeding onto the floor. Star was getting some medical supplies after he told Marshall about Tyler.

"Do you think I go see Silvex while you take care of my mate Star?'

"Ahhh, SIlvex was right, you are a homosexual," Star said, applying various herbs to Chase's wounds, then wrapping them in… Cobwebs?

"Cobwebs?" Marshall asked

"They make excellent bandages. You might be from a modern life, but we wolves depend on nature, and we take care not to harm it in anyway. We live off the land, and we show appreciation for it, unlike your kind, who'd rather stick with those destructive no good humans…!" Star said in a low tone of anger

"Well, we have no place with our owner. You see, we quit the rescue team that we were part of due to some….issues."

"Kicked out for being Gay?" Star asked as he finished working on Chase

Marshall shook his head "No, we left due to being by bullied by the others. Except for a Mix-breed, who may look like he's part-wolf actually since he loves recycling and protecting the environment."

Star did not say anything for awhile.

"... Either way, Silvex is known for accepting homosexual outcasts into the clan, but only if they can prove they're worthy of being here. Now then, leave me be, so see Silvex, he wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

Marshall nodded his head and left the medical den to see an interesting sight.

The camp was full of life, pups, adults, elders, mothers… Most were either Wolf or Husky, but there were a few different breeds among them.

"Hey!" Someone called out to Marshall.

Marshall turned towards the voice. "H-h-hello there." He said nervously.

The Husky, White and Agouti, with green eyes, walked over to Marshall. "Silvex wanted to see you, his den's over there," He said, pointing at A large dead tree near the north part of the camp. There was a large hole at the base, laced with various gemstones and shiny minerals.

"Thanks" Marshall headed in the direction that the Husky pointed.

Marshall saw Chase's cruiser and his fire truck parked next to the tree.

"Oh wow, they look better then when we had them in the forest." Marshall said to himself.

"That's because Silvex repaired them himself," A completely black husky, with scars all over him, and purple threatening eyes walked out of the Den.

Marshall backed away a little intimidated by the all black husky.

"You have nothing to fear young dalmatian. My name is Shadex. I am the Beta of the SilverWolves, and Brother of Silvex." Shadex said calmly.

Marshall calmed down after hearing the calmness of Shadex's voice. "Yeah sorry it's just you look a little bit scary is all."

"That is perfectly normal youngster. Now go see Silvex, I have a hunting party to lead," He said.

Marshall nodded and proceeded to go into the Den.

"Ah! The dally i wanted to see," Silvex said, getting up from his bed of… Moss?

"Ummmm...what are you laying on uhh...Silvex was it?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, it is SIlvex. I see you are not educated on wolf lifestyle." Silvex said. "Moss makes a very nice bedding for us wolves."

"Ohhh, yes I'm not educated on wolf lifestyle but I'm heavily educated on wolf history." Marshall said.

"Fascinating! Most human pets never bother to even find out about any type of wolf pack," Silvex said. "So At least you know a little about us, yes?"

"Yeah, what happened to the old Alpha Tyler Moore? And not just about you guys, I know about ALL the Wolf Packs."

"Mmmmm, you're not bad for a human pet," Silvex said. "Tyler… Oh god, Tyler," Silvex said, his face growing saddened.

"... I will tell you later if you earn my trust. Some things cannot be told to human pets."

"Well, I'm no longer a human pet. Me and my mate-"

"Yes I know." Silvex interrupted. "What if I told you I have been watching over you and your mate since the day you were born?"

Marshall was shocked "Really?"

"Since you aren't really a human pet, i suppose I can trust you with this. Far far north of here, in a cave on a mountain we call Crystal ice Mountain, there lies a stone of great power. Our medicine Wolves go there to meet with the other Pack's medicine wolves in peace once a moon," Silvex said. "I've seen you've met Star, he said i had to come with him one night after the usual meeting, so I came to visit the stone, which we call the moonstone. Leaders of clans go there too when they are giving alpha status. Then the pack of the above, the StarWolves, grant the new Alpha his status, and special ability. When i went to visit with Star, I had a vision. OF you and your mate. From that day on, I visited the Moonstone every 6 days, to see your progress of your life."

Marshall was amazed. "Oh wow. So you been keeping an eye on me and Chase? So you know why we left then?"

"Yes, Marshall. I've known everything, even the fact that you were gay, long before you even realized it."

"Ohhhhhh but how can an Outsider like me and Chase become part of the Pack?" Marshall asked.

"Ah yes, you wish to join us? Mmmmm, Well if you do want to, understand this, you will not be allowed to return to your life as a human pet, no matter how harsh and unforgiving pack life is, understood? You will be killed, and that is a rule all packs follow. No traitors among us, we wolves do not take kindly to humans."

"Understood Silvex. I would be willing to never return to the team that rejected me and Chase." Marshall said.

"Alright then. In order to become a member of this pack, you will have to be admitted as an apprentice. All newborn wolves, or canines, once old enough, go through the same thing. Apprentices are assigned mentors, which are regular wolves. You might be lucky to have an alpha or beta be your mentor," Silvex said. "Mentors report their progress to me, unless I am the mentor myself. After some time, i will judge if they're ready to be made a full-set wolf member,"

Marshall nodded in understanding "Alright, so when I do-"

"Marshall, I have seen your SOUL. You do not have any desire to hurt, and that is unfortunately, something that a regular warrior wolf needs." Silvex interrupted.

"Yeah but I harbor hate towards the four that bullied us."

"Even then, you cannot bring yourself to kill. That is an important skill in this pack, and the rest of the packs as well." SIlvex said. "You will have to kill innocent animals to feed the hungry mouths of this clan, you will have to kill a rival pack member BEFORE he or she kills you… Death is a part of life in the forest, and you have to accept that. Worry not however, I do know you are interested in Medical matters. I have decided you will be a medicine wolf. You will become an apprentice, with Star as your mentor. He will teach you all you need to know."

Marshall smiled "I won't fail you Alpha."

"Good, Now then, apprentices eat after mothers, warriors, and alpha and beta have had their fill. By the way, we eat raw meat from the animals we hunt, do you think you can stomach that?"

Marshall nodded "If it's necessary to survive, then yes. What would Chase be just of curiosity?"

"He would be a warrior, I have seen him fight, and with good teaching, he could be a very powerful asset to the pack," Silvex said.

"Alright Alpha. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Marshall asked.

'Be my mate!' "Nope," Silvex said,

"Ok Alpha. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. Go see Star, he'll be waiting for you."

Marshall nodded and left the Den.

When Marshall arrived back in the medicine den, Chase was awake, Star had told him basically what Silvex did to Marshall.

"Marsh! I'm so relieved you're okay," Chase said upon seeing Marshall.

"Relax, Chase. Silvex assigned Star as my mentor." Marshall said.

"I can't be worried about my mate?" Chase pouted a little.

Marshall kissed Chase "Of course you can. I only went to talk with Silvex. Star, I'm here to be your apprentice."

"About time some new blood became the next medicine wolf, I'm getting too old for this," Star said wearily. "You start tomorrow. You will sleep here with me in the Medicine den. Chase will go sleep with the other apprentices once he has recovered."

Marshall nodded "Understood master."

"We Don't Use That Term." Star said darkly. "Some of our non-wolf/husky warriors have had a dark past associated that THAT Word."

Marshall gulped "Sorry."

"Either refer to me as my name, or 'Mentor'. Okay? Since you are gonna be a part of this pack, My real name is Silver Sky, but you can still call me Star if you wish."

Marshall nodded "Of course Star. And again sorry about that."

Star grumbled a bit. "We start tomorrow. Today you may rest," HE said, and walked off to go speak with Silvex.

"I screwed up." Marshall said sadly. He sat down

"Ooooh don't be sad my dally," Chase said from his bed. "Come lay with me,"

Marshall got up and laid next to Chase. "So what can we do if you are still recovering?"

Chase cuddled with Marshall. "Just be together while we can. Once i'm done recovering, i won't be able to see you often,"

Marshall nodded "That's true Chase. Because I didn't have the soul of a warrior. But if you ever get hurt, then I'm right here."

Chase smiled and kissed Marshall

Marshall kissed back deeply pushing his tongue into Chase's mouth. "I don't regret leaving the PAW Patrol. Who needs those gay haters?"

Chase moaned and nodded, kissing back.

Marshall thought of something "But what about Rocky though? Will he leave? He stood up for us."

"I don't know, but If he does, I hope he comes and finds us," Chase said.

"I hope so too Chase. I just hope HE can find us. Rocky isn't educated on wolf history like I was." Marshall said.

Chase nodded, and hugged Marshall as he drifted off to sleep.

Marshall smiled as he hugged Chase as he too fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the third chapter. The CyberWolf is out**.


	3. The First War

**A/N: The CyberWolf has returned. Sorry about the wait guys. Anyways here is Chapter 3 to Inferno. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **~Back at the Lookout, a couple days after Marshall and Chase left~**

Ryder was stressed. Two of his best pups were gone due to the other's teasing. He was angry with them, but he knew that punishment could come later, right now, he needed to find Chase and Marshall. The team had spent the last few days looking, they even called for help from other rescue teams nearby.

"Dude we gotta face it They'we not coming back." Zuma said.

"Of course they're not coming back dumbass, you chased them off! What kind of friend does that?!" Rocky snapped.

"Wocky, I blame it on Skye." Zuma said.

"That doesn't mean you are innocent, you joined in too," Rocky growled as he sat down by Ryder. "Cone one Ryder, they're out there somewhere, we have to keep looking."

"We've done enough searching today Rocky, it's late, and I can't push you all too hard. Get some rest, we'll keep looking tomorrow." Ryder said sadly.

"Why should we keep looking? I'm glad their gone forever. Maybe next time Ryder should not recruit gay pups." Skye said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SKYE! I AM THIS CLOSE TO SCRAPPING YOUR JETPACK AND COPTER!" Ryder burst out angrily at the cockapoo.

Skye shut up pretty quick.

"Hey Ryder, is that any way to treat a fellow team member?" Everest said.

Ryder sighed and sat in a chair. "No, it isn't but it doesn't help the fact that She was responsible for this mess in the first place. Chase and Marshall were the first team members of this team, and just because they're gay doesn't mean they can't be part of it without being hated by some _homophobic_ dog," Ryder said frustrated.

"And it doesn't help the fact that we joined in the teasing of Mawshall and Chase." Zuma said. "But we've been looking for two days now. They could be long gone from Adventuwe Bay by now Wyder." Zuma said.

Ryder was silent for a moment. "We haven't checked the wolf territories yet,"

"But Ryder! The Wolf packs have been known to show very, and I emphasize very, Aggressive behavior towards humans and dogs owned by humans! What if they… they…" Rocky said, tearing up a bit.

"Wockys wight Wyder." Zuma said.

Ryder sighed. "Okay then. We'll search for one more day, then we'll just have to assume they're gone." He said.

"BUT RYDER!" Rocky said, crying a bit.

"I'm sorry Rocky, as much as I hate this, we need to move on sooner or later, we can't keep ignoring our duty as a rescue team forever," Ryder said getting up.

Rocky sobbed as he ran out of the lookout.

"Wyder?" Zuma said.

"Yes Zuma?" Ryder said tiredly

"What awe we going to do? If we don't find them tomowwow, then Wocky is not going to be the same."

"Well… I don't know Zuma. I really don't know." Ryder said. "Get some sleep,"

 **~7 am next morning~**

 **"ROCKY!"**

Ryder had walked out of the lookout to see Rocky's puphouse gone, and his puptag lying where it was supposed to be.

"Oh gweat now we have to find Wocky?" Zuma said sleepily.

Ryder, struggling to hold back tears, ran back into the lookout.

"Oh this is all YOUR FAULT SKYE! Now Rocky's gone as well." Rubble said.

 _'What is happening to my team?'_ Ryder thought as he had locked himself in his room, sobbing quietly.

Outside Ryder could hear a loud argument break out between the remaining team members.

Ryder wiped the tears away, and as calmly as he could, he walked out to see what the commotion was about.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Skye yelled.

"What's going on?!" Ryder said, his voice cracking slightly

"Ask Rubble." Everest said.

"Rubble?" Ryder asked

"I started the argument Ryder. I said it was Skye's fault." Rubble said.

"UGGGHH, You all are suspended from duty for a week unless it's a major emergency. Skye, your suspension will be a MONTH, you will sleep in the lookout, and you will not be allowed to use your helicopter or jetpack. I will call in another Rescue team to take over for us until you three are done with your suspension," he said to Rubble, Everest, and Zuma.

All of them nodded.

"And if I hear anymore argument over this, I will extend your suspension!" Ryder said, as he walked back into the lookout, tears streaking down his face.

 **~Meanwhile in the Northeast Forest~**

"They have to be somewhere," Rocky said to himself as he drove around.

Zhadex was on his own when he spotted Rocky. "Another outsider?! What is with these dumbasses, do they no longer respect our kind?"

Shadex also happened to be around that same area. "Ahhh, Rocky, the recycling pup… or should I say wolf? It was only a matter of time before you came back to us," Shadex said,

Rocky stopped to get his bearings. "If this is the northeast of the forest… Then which packs am I near?"

"The Wrong one, that's for sure!" Zhadex said as he tackled Rocky out of his vehicle and attacked him. However, he was soon tackled off Rocky by Shadex.

"SO we meet again Zhadex! I wonder how my Cyber copy is doing as a failure!" Shadex growled.

"YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS!" Zhadex said as the two fought viciously.

Rocky regained his senses, and seeing the two wolves fighting, he scrambled into his truck and drove off like there was no tomorrow.

"Damnit it Zhadex you scared him off!" Shadex said

"Well no shit Sherlock bones, he was trespassing on our territory!"

"YOU'RE TERRITORY?!" This is OUR Territory!"

"Why I oughtta…" Zhadex growled as the two resumed fighting.

Rocky, in the meantime, had gotten a good distance from the two and himself, going up further north. The snow got more deeper, and the air grew colder.

"G-Geez… what p-pack thinks I-I-its a good idea to l-live so up n-n-north?" Rocky asked himself.

He stopped under a tree and turned his truck into his puphouse, and went inside, closing the door. "Good thing I made the heating system solar powered," He said, having set up the solar panels outside so they could catch what little sunlight trickled through the clouds.

"Guess I'll keep looking once I get some rest," He said, having a few bruises from that wolf tackling. But why did that black one tackle the one on top of him. Speaking of which, that first one looked like a robot dog hybrid.

"Really should've listened to Marshall when he mentioned Wolf packs…" Rocky said as he drifted off.

 **~Later than night…~**

"Spread out! Look for some bright green object!" Silvex ordered as he lead his search party. Shadex had told him another outsider had come to the forest another member of the PAW Patrol. Unfortunately, Silvex thought of it the wrong way.

 _"We'll secure him, and take him to the execution medsa," He said getting his search party ready._

 _"But Sil-" Shadex tried to say._

 _"Their team bullied them Shadex! You know I cannot stand homophobes one bit! And if they think they can come out here and make fun of them again, they are WRONG! SilverWolves, MOVE OUT!" He said, running off towards the north, with various warriors._

"BEN! BRAVO!" Silvex called out a little while after they began searching.

"Yes Alpha?" Ben and Bravo asked Silvex.

"You're the clan's best trackers, So I want you to find what we're looking for. This PAW Patrol member will regret trying to come into our forest and trying to bully Chase and Marshall," Silvex said

The twins nodded "Alright Alpha. We'll find this PAW Patrol member and bring him back."

SIlvex watched them go, and resumed his own search.

 **~Meanwhile with Ben and Bravo~**

Ben and Bravo were deep in the forest looking for Rocky.

"Bravo any luck?" Ben asked.

"No Ben but how fucking hard is it to find a bright green object?" Bravo replied.

"Alright Bravo. Howl if you find something." Ben said.

Unknown to the twins, they kept passing Rocky's pup house.

"Ugh, WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GREEN OBJECT!" Ben shouted

Rocky then opened his door and walked out after a long nap. He began to pack up his solar panels, which they, and his truck, had been hidden by the snow.

"Ben, I got a scent. It looks like the PAW Patrol member went that way" Bravo said while pointing to the north.

"No wait. He's here. The scent is VERY strong here." Ben said. "WHERE ARE YOU? We know you are here homophobe. Come out come out wherever you are Mix-Breed."

"Ben, let's find the Mix and bring him to the Alpha." Bravo said. When all of a sudden, Bravo was tackled by the FireWolf Alpha, Vulcan.

"What the hell are you guys doing in MY territory?" Vulcan asked while growling.

Rocky heard the commotion and quietly made his way towards the noise. HE gasped and hid behind a tree as he saw the wolves

"We are trying to find the Mix and bring him back to the SilverWolf Alpha." Ben said.

Vulcan caught the scent of Rocky and quickly tackled him.

"AHH! NOO!" Rocky cried out. Flailing about, his hind leg struck Vulcan's crotch very hard.

"OW!" He flew off of Rocky.

Ben and Bravo then pinned Rocky to the ground while Vulcan was recovering. "Stop struggling Mix. It'll be worse for you if you do." Ben said dangerously.

IN panic, Rocky remembered something he installed on his truck the last time wolves attacked him. "ARF! WOLF REPELLANT!"

A horrid high pitched screech that only wolves could hear blasted from Rocky's truck

All three wolves instantly scampered to try to get away but Ben tripped on a tree root and sprained his paw.

Rocky wasted no time dashing to his truck. He got in quickly and floored it, racing off JUST as Silvex arrived.

"What in the name of Luna is GOING ON HE- Vulcan! You damn very well know the NORTH Forest is our territory!"

"I'm sorry Silvex. I-I been outcast from the FireWolves. Blaze take over the clan and cast me out for being a homosexual."

"Interesting… Ben, Bravo, Did you see the PAW Patrol member? I heard an engine,"

"He just took off. He has some kind of a wolf repellant installed in his truck." Bravo said ""And Ben here has a sprained paw."

"Wolf Repellant? Geez…" Silvex said as more of his warriors arrived. "Good timing. Ben, you'll have to go see Star. Bravo, help him back to camp. Delta! We have a prisoner, the ex-alpha of the FireWolves, escort him to camp, Shadex will take care of the rest."

"Of course Alpha." Delta said while nodding.

Bravo helped Ben onto his and feet and Delta grabbed Vulcan and the five started going back to Camp.

 **~Back at the SilverWolf Camp~**

"Hey Star, can I talk to Shadex?" Marshall asked.

"OF course… Let me check on your mate's wounds before I leave," Star said, looking over the shepherd's condition. He was asleep at the moment.

"Ok Star, how is he?" Marshall asked.

"He is doing better than I expected, He is quite a fast recovered, Let's go," Star said, walking out of the den.

Marshall followed Star. "Where does Shadex sleep since he is the Beta of the Pack?"

"His den is in a small cave, the structure shaped by the roots of the same tree that has Silvex's den." Star said walking past Silvex's den, and down the hillside, till he stopped next to a cave entrance.

"This is where the Beta sleeps? Ok are you coming in?"

"It is custom, ordered by Shadex, To ask." Star said. "Shadex? Marshall wishes to see you."

"HE must wait," The deep tone of Shadex said.

"We will wait until he is ready," Star said.

Marshall nodded "I understand Mentor."

After a moment. "Marshall may enter."

Star motion for Marshall to go ahead.

Marshall nodded and slowly entered Shadex's den. "Hello Beta." He said respectfully.

"Medicine Wolf apprentice," Shadex said from his bed of moss. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's about Rocky. Rocky was trying to defend us from the homophobes on the team." Marshall said.

Shadex grew quiet.

"Did you say… Rocky?"

Marshall nodded.

"I had only just seen him on the borderline of CyberWolf territory. I would have convinced him to come back had not Zhadex scared him off. Now Silvex has gone off with a patrol to find him and kill him. I tried to explain to him what Rocky really is… but he gets headstrong sometimes."

"Please I'm asking that you get Alpha to reconsider killing Rocky. Rocky is very supportive of homosexuals." Marshall begged.

"Marshall… Do you know… No, I don't think he ever broke free of the repression." Shadex said.

"Marshall. Rocky is half wolf because he was born here in SilverWolf camp some time ago."

Marshall was shocked "Really? Does Alpha know?"

"Yes. You see, His father is… Is…" Shadex said.

"His father was Tyler. Tyler Moore."

"WHAAAAAAAA?!" Marshall said very shocked "He was the old Alpha's son?"

"Yes. His mother passed away after giving birth. The clan at the time was struggling. Silvex and I weren't around then to give the SIlverWolves our knowledge. Tyler did know about us, so he took Rocky to Silvex's old home up in the mountains, and asked him to give His son a better life. Rocky was only a year old, but Silvex repressed his memories and replaced them with false ones so he couldn't even remember he was a wolf. Silvex then took him to a human with spiky brown hair. He said this boy would take good care of him, he was sure of it, since the Stars told him about this boy."

"Ryder….." Marshall then growled when he thought of Ryder and how he did nothing to stop the teasing.

"Rocky is said to be the heir to the alpha position once SIlvex passes away, however. We've been looking for him, and by fate, he has come back to us. I am sure Silvex will remember Rocky once he sees his face."

"That is really interesting Beta." Marshall said. "But Ryder didn't DO fucking anything to stop the teasing. Rocky tried to stop them." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"I'm sure he tried to…" Shadex said. "Listen Marshall, Hatred is a harsh emotion to hold in your heart. IT turns a SOUL black, making that person wicked and evil."

Marshall stopped growling "You're right Shadex. He yelled at the ones who teased us after me and Chase left."

Shadex got up and put his paw on Marshall's shoulder. "Even then, a team like that is not the place for you and Chase to be. You're better off here,"

"That is true. And besides I have no intentions of returning there ever again." Marshall said.

"Alright then. Now then, Star will have to teach you about SOULS before you progress in your apprenticeship."

"Alright Beta. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me." Marshall said.

"Marshall!" Star called out. "We got a wolf with a sprained paw, I want you to learn how to treat it!"

"Better go now," Shadex said.

Marshall nodded and left the den, returning to Star. "Let's go Silver Sky. I'm eager to learn how to treat a sprained paw the wolf way."

"IT's not to different from human pet's way. We just use a different method and medicines…" Star said as they walked to the medicine den.

Shadex got up and walked to Silvex's den. "Silvex?"

"Yes Shadex?"

"Please, you don't need to kill this wanderer, He is innocent until proven guilty. You should know that!" Shadex asked.

"You are right," Silvex sighed. "Anyways, Vulcan has been kicked out from his clan for being gay."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, and as usually, prisoners are you matter. We need to see if he has any FireWolf intel we could use," Silvex said.

"OF course," Shadex chuckled darkly.

"BUT NOTHING EXTREME," Silvex added.

"Fine," Shadex said. "I also told Marshall about Tyler and his son."

Silvex sighed. "We're gonna have to tell him sooner or later…"

"I bid you good evening" Shadex said leaving Silvex to his own thoughts.

 **~At the Prison Den~**

'That fucking Blaze. HOW FUCKING DARE HE TAKE OVER MY CLAN!' Vulcan thought angrily.

"Vulcan?"

Vulcan looked up and saw Shadex "Yes?"

"Guards," Shadex said. The Guards nodded and left.

"Now, we can do this the easy way…" Shadex said. His eyes glowed purple and tentacles rose out of the shadows. "...Or we can do this the hard way."

"I'll give you the intel you need. Anything to bring down Blaze and the New FireWolves. The Old FireWolves either left the camp and went to different Packs or are dead."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THE FIREWOLVES ARE NO MORE?!" Shadex shouted. Everyone in the campo heard him.

"No they still exist, expect MUCH more savage since Blaze became the Alpha."

Shadex sighed. That was one important rule from the StarWolves, all the packs had to exist, none of them could just die out. That would break the balance of the forest.

"Very well, I will be back for more intel later," Shadex said leaving. The guards came back in after he left.

 **~At the Medicine Den~**

"Oh god this paw isn't sprained, its broken." Marshall said.

"Excellent work Marshall. At least you're able to identify Sprains and Broken bones. Now then, you will have to use some comfrey, and wrap it in cobwebs. Ben, I highly suggest you stay off that paw, and rest here in the den until it has healed."

Ben sighed "I understand, just wish I wasn't clumsy sometimes."

"Cheer up Ben, Say Marshall, didn't you say you were clumsy too back in your life as a human pet?"

Marshall chuckled "You bet. I ALWAYS fell off my ladder." as he started using the comfrey.

"Wait, our Medicine Wolf apprentice was a HUMAN PET?" Ben asked shocked

"Yes," Star simply said as he set up a bed of moss next to Chase's "Marshall help Ben over here."

"One sec." He finished wrapping up the paw in cobwebs. Then he helped Ben over to the bed.

"Thanks Marshall" Ben said.

 **~Silvex's Den~**

Delta was walking over to Silvex's Den. "Delta, Captain of the Warriors, here to see you Alpha."

"Come in Delta," Silvex said

Delta walked in "Ben's paw was broken not sprained. And also the twins weren't lying. The Mix had wolf repellant installed into his vehicle."

"Then I will lead a patrol of non-wolves to take him down tomorrow morning. Go and get them for me please Delta,"

"One more thing Alpha. I caught a _wolf_ scent on the Mix."

Silvex said nothing for a moment.

"You are dismissed Delta."

Delta nodded and went to the Warriors Den and grabbed the Husky Warriors and came back. "Here are your non-wolf warriors Alpha."

"Warriors, a PAW Patrol member is loose in the forest, and they might be after our new recruits Chase and Marshall. At dawn tomorrow, we will hunt him down and bring him back for execution."

The warriors nodded.

"Good. You are all dismissed." The warriors nodded.

"Alpha, I did some reading up on the Mix. Apparently it's the Eco Pup of the PAW Patrol."

"I said you are DISMISSED!"

"Sheesh I'm going Alpha." Delta said as he left running away from Silvex.

"Mix, wherever you are, know that I will find you, and I will strike you down! In fact…"

"No matter what the cost may be, I will avenge Chase and Marshall. I will strike that PAW Patrol down, and all the humans will know not to fuck with any of the wolves of this forest." He said looking up at the starry sky

 **~Prison Den~**

"Guards, can you summon Shadex please?" Vulcan said nicely.

One of the guards left. Shadex returned shortly, the other guard leaving. "Speak now Ex-FireWolf."

"I just remembered that Blaze and his FireWolves are planning to attack the other packs and wipe the Packs from the Forest."

Shadex said nothing as he left the den. The Guards returned to their post once more.

Silvex is pacing about in his den when Shadex walks in. "Silvex, Vulcan has told me some rather disturbing news."

"Yes, what is it?"

…

"I never liked Blaze. Too ambitious for his own good, I should have killed him when I had the chance." He mused. "This calls for a clan meeting… It seems that only us SilverWolves care about keeping the balance of the forest in order these days,"

At the Medicine den. Star is going over various Herb and cures with Marshall, when a long howl with a ting of mystical in it sounded throughout the camp.

"That's Silvex's summoning howl, it's a clan meeting. Come," Star said walking out

Marshall nodded as he followed Star.

"Alright everyone," SIlvex said from onto of a high rock, everyone gathered at the base. "If you've heard, we've taken a FireWolf as a prisoner while out on an expedition to capture that Rogue PAW Patrol member. He has just given us grave news."

"Blaze is the new Alpha of the FireWolves."

Many gasps and murmurs went around.

"What happened to the old Alpha?" Bravo asked

"He was kicked out. In fact, he is our prisoner that told us this."

More murmurs went around.

"Wait, you are talking about VULCAN JAY?" Marshall said

"Yes Marshall, Vulcan Jay is… Or WAS The Alpha of the FireWolves. But that is not the most concerning part. Blaze and the FireWolves plan to wipe out all of the other Wolf Packs."

Shocked cries broke out as the gathered crowd cringed from the news.

"What are we going to do with the Ex-Alpha?" Delta asked.

"He is being kept prisoner until we can decide his fate. For now, we will keep him alive in case he has more details on the FireWolves we can use." Silvex said.

"We will have to lead attacks against the FireWolves. To weaken them so their plan will not fall through," Silvex said. "IF my best warriors will recall, FireWolves are very tricky foes, one of the two packs we've actually lost warriors too,"

"Yeah the other pack was the BloodWolves." Delta said sadly. "I lost several good warriors to them."

I would like all warriors to be on Guard patrols, especially around the north forest's borderlines with FireWolf Territory. Delta, I hope you will see to that. And I also want to remind you about that rogue PAW Patrol Member in that part of the forest as well. IF you manage to capture him, bring him to me ALIVE."

"I will see to it Alpha." Delta said.

"The rest of you prepare for total war in Case the FireWolves strike us first, that is all, Dismissed!" Silvex said

Delta nodded "Alright WARRIORS! Back to the Barracks Den!" Delta lead the warriors away

Marshall followed Star back to the Medicine Den.

"Marshall? What's going on?" Chase asked when they returned.

"They received news that the FireWolves want to commit genocide by wiping out the other Packs including ours. And they said to keep an eye out for the Rogue PAW Patrol member. Star can me and Chase have some alone time?"

Star looked over Chase. "He has recovered enough to be able to walk. HE will still sleep he until he has made a full recovery. You two will have to talk outside, Ben cannot walk just yet," Star said, examining Ben's paw.

Chase got up slowly and walked towards Marshall slowly, and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Chase, follow me."

Chase nodded and followed his dally outside

"That rogue PAW Patrol Member Silvex was talking about is Rocky." Marshall said outside the Den. "And I'm worried Silvex is going to kill Rocky because HE thinks that Rocky also bullied us."

"Oh geez," Chase said sitting down

"Yeah, and they currently have the old FireWolf Alpha here as a prisoner." Marshall said. "Vulcan Jay was kicked out of the FireWolves for being gay."

"Oh wow," Chase said astonished.

"Yeah and to think what happened to us was bad, this is worse." Marshall said "And it looks like the SilverWolves are getting ready for total war if they attack."

Chase was worried for Marshall, and the pack.

 **~Meanwhile…~**

 **"** Serena, I promise you this'll work this time! Zilvex is what we need to beat those SilverWolves!" Zhadex said. He and Serena were in a lab like room.

"It better _Beta_. Or else I might have to find a new Beta." Serena said threateningly.

If Zhadex was scared, he didn't let it show. "Alright team, activate him!"

In the center of the room, an unconscious pup slowly woke up. "Wh - - ..."

"Zilvex, Activate NEO Form!" Zhadex said.

"?!" The pup shifted, and cried out as his form rapidly changed. After many mechanical screams, there stood a robotic anthropomorphic Pup-droid with wings of concentrated Electricity, a cannon replacing one of his hands, and decked out in a mechanic battle armour suit.

"Nice...What is it Echo?" Serena said.

"Alpha, looks like the ex-Alpha of the FireWolves is now their prisoner, but that's not all. The new Alpha is Blaze Fuego. He's planning GENOCIDE!" Echo said.

"Well then Serena, I suppose Zilvex NEO Could use those FireBitches as his first test run, hmm?" Zhadex said.

"I agree. The first FireWolf patrol we see, use him to take them out." Serena said.

"Right, Zilvex! Come," Zhadex said.

Zilvex followed Zhadex and Serena out of the lab.

"Alright, Zhadex summon everyone. We need to have a Pack Meeting."

Zhadex let out a cybernetic howl

Every CyberWolf gathered around Serena and Zhadex.

"Alright we have some grave news. The New FireWolf Alpha is planning on wiping every other Pack from the forest, leaving only the FireWolves." Serena said. "Zhadex?"

"We'll have to prepare for a war, MY latest Creation here, Zilvex NEO, will help greatly. He has super sensitive senses, and has some of the latest technology, including the ability to fly, heat and x-ray vision, and the ability to teleport mild distances."

There was a collective whistle from the CyberWolves.

"The only way I see that this could be prevented is by reinstating Vulcan Jay as the Alpha."

"One problem with that Alpha, Vulcan has been kicked out of the FireWolves." Echo said. "For being a homosexual." He added.

"I think it's time I change my ways. Instead of being a homophobe, I think it's time I start supporting the homosexuals." Serena said.

"Really Serena? Their ways go against the code of life!" Zhadex said

"Even then, WHO is ALPHA?" Serena said with a low growl. "My family hates me because I'm the only one that doesn't support homosexuals. And YOU wonder why we're the most hated PACK!"

Zhadex said nothing as he sulked. "Very well then Alpha," HE said.

"What's wrong Zhadex?" Serena asked.

"My feelings are not important right now Serena. The Destruction of the Packs are at stake here, and you worry about me? Whatever happened to that fearless leader I knew how loved the chance to teach Silvex a thing or two about CyberWolves?"

"We would still teach him Zhadex. And I gotta question for you. WHY didn't you capture that Mix, Rocky?" Serena asked

"Clearly, you did not remember that I told you that fucker SHADEX GOT IN MY WAY!"

"Oh sorry Zhadex. Warriors! We attack the FireWolves in an hour!" Serena commanded.

The warriors nodded.

"Finally, I get to see you in action my creation!" Zhadex said as he calibrated some mechanics in Zilvex's NEO Mode.

Zilvex just stared ahead with an emotionless face.

 **~At the BloodWolf Camp~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN VULCAN WAS KICKED OUT? Explain Hades please." Shadow said.

 **"I said, Vulcan was KICKED OUT YOU DEAF BASTARD!"** Hades shouted in his usual demonic voice

"I'm not deaf Hades. What did the ex-Alpha do to kicked out of the FireWolves?" Shadow asked.

 **"He was apparently a gay faggot,"** Hades growled.

"Please refrain from using _that_ word Hades. You forget that the Moore Family SUPPORTS gays." Shadow growled.

 **"Okay Shadow. Who's in charge here?"**

 **"** ME! I'm the ALPHA! Unless you are suggesting YOU are in charge" Shadow growled louder.

 **"Okay then. Who's the one with the demonic powers that GOT YOU YOUR ALPHA POSITION when he could have TAKEN IT FOR HIMSELF?"**

"Shit sorry Hades." Shadow said whimpering.|

 **"I don't give a damn if your silly little family cares for faggots, they're disgusting, and I have no problem eliminating anyone that SUPPORTS Them. Understand?"**

Shadow nodded.

 **"Glad you understand. NOW THEN, These FireWolves are obviously blind to our power, so see to it that they're taken care of! I will make sure the other Packs don't Interfere!"** Hades said.

Shadow nodded and gathered up his best warriors and set a course for the FireWolf Camp.

Hades flew over, invisible.

 **"We, the BloodWolves, Will be the superior wolf pack, And Zilvex NEO or Silvex, or any of the packs will not stop us,"**

They reached the FireWolf Camp JUST before the CyberWolves got there.

As if things couldn't get more hectic, Silvex and a patrol of his elite warriors had also made their appearance.

"Serena! We got BloodWolves!" Zhadex said.

"Shadex, The BloodWolves are here with the CyberWolves! Let the Warriors know we're in for one hell of a battle!" Silvex said as he started glowing Blu

Blaze came out with his best warriors. "What the hell are you ALL doing here?"

"There he is, ATTACK!" Zhadex called out.

"Shadex, Defensive maneuvers!" Silvex called out as his patrol began a fight with some of the FireWolves.

"Unknown power detected," Zilvex said in his NEO Form.

 **"The time has come, we will show them all our power! Shadow, lead the attack onto the CyberWolves first!"** Hades growled in his mind.

Shadow had no choice but to follow what Hades said as he ordered his warriors to attack the CyberWolves.

"Serena, The BloodWolves are advancing on us! Can the warriors hold off the FireWolves while I have Zilvex take care of the BloodWolves?"

"Let me deal with Shadow. Have Zilvex take care of the BloodWolves warriors." Serena said as she tackled Shadow.

"Zilvex, kill off the Warriors!"

"Affirmative," Zilvex said as he took to the sky, and began shooting down BloodWolves with his Arm Cannon.

Zhadex assisted in the attack against the FireWolves.

"Shadex, what can you make out?" SIlvex said.

 **"Ahhhh, the almighty all-knowing SILVEX!"** Hades said, materializing in front of Silvex and Shadex.

"Hades!" Shadex growled.

 **"You know, it was quite fun to kill off-"** Hades started

"SHUT UP!" Silvex said, striking Hades, sending him back a bit.

 **"Ooooo, Temper temper!"** Hades said, and the three engaged into a heated two-on-one battle

Blaze had snuck behind Shadow and put a knife in his chest.

 **"SHADOW!?"** Hades screeched.

Shadow laid on the ground bleeding.

Hades literally zoomed across the battlefield, and grabbed Blaze.

 **"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"** HE screeched, baring his demonic teeth and face.

"No I-I-I don't" Blaze said completely terrified of Hades.

 **"I am your worst nightmare,"** Hades said before ripping off Blaze's head in a gory and messy way. **"Your soul will BURN IN HELL FOREVER."**

"I'm sorry Had-" Shadow stopped moving completely.

Serena started killing the FireWolves to avenge her brother's death.

Hades picked up Shadow. **"Wimp, I didn't say you could die on my watch."**

Hades bit Shadow's neck, injecting Hellhound venom into his system.

Shadow's red eyes burned with a hellish fire as he woke up. "Thanks for that Master."

 **"You are far from done being useful, Now let us retreat, Those two SilverWolf bastards dealt a number on me, and I need to recover my body. You know despite my strength, this… Body is weak,"**

 **"Makes sense Master."** Shadow said as he went into his Hellhound form. **"But how can I help you?"**

 **"JUST RETREAT!"** Hades said as he flew off, cloaking.

"Serena! We lost most our warriors to BloodWolves! We have to retreat now!" Zhadex said.

Zilvex was using a sword of concentrated electricity to slice heads off.

 **"WARRIORS! RETREAT!"** Shadow said as he left and his warriors left.

"Wait, don't follow. Let's go back to Camp Zhadex." Serena said.

"Alpha the Alpha's dead." Delta said

"God, so much bloodshed will not be forgotten, especially on our side. RETREAT WARRIORS!" Silvex called out as he and Shadex retreated.

They heard a whimpering from the FireWolf prison.

"Wait Alpha did you hear that? Oh never mind" Delta followed the others.

Shadex broke off from the retreat party and secretly entered the FireWolf camp to scope out the damage. His ears also picked up some whimpering from the prison…

"Can anyone help me?" Rocky said while whimpering.

"Rocky?" Shadex said quietly. "IS that you?"

"Yeah, I was captured by the FireWolves. My rig got destroyed. And who are you?" Rocky said.

"Shadex, You have to come with me, Right now!" Shadex said

"Why?" Rocky asked suspiciously.

Shadex only merely grabbed Rocky by the Scruff and ran off before he was caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow that was a crazy chapter. Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Oh and before I forget, Silvex, Shadex, Zilvex, Zhadex, and Hades don't belong to me, they belong to my boyfriend SilverWolfandMagentaKitty. Be on the lookout for Chapter 4. The CyberWolf is out.**


	4. Rocky Learns the Truth

**~In the middle of the North Forest~**

"S-s-shadex?" Rocky asked.

"What? Can't you see i'm trying to slip by the AirWolf camp unnoticed? It's the fastest way back to the north forest,"

"Wait, who are the AirWolves?" Rocky asked.

"They are a pack of swift and agile wolves. They are the poorest warriors, but their agility makes them the best hunters out of all the pack. Now shush, they may not be good at fighting, but they can still deliver pain."

Rocky nodded and remained quiet.

Shadex,being the stealthy beta of the Silverwolves, snuck by with Rocky without gaining attention. He soon arrived at the Silverwolf Camp.

 **~Medical Den in the SilverWolf Camp~**

Marshall was busy looking over Ben's broken paw. "Alright Ben it looks like you on bed rest for three weeks."

Ben was shocked."three weeks? Damn it was that bad?"

"Yes, you should consider yourself lucky that it wasn't worse," Star mused as he was sorting out the new stock of herbs.

Ben sighed. "Yeah I should."

"Star when does Chase leave the den?" Marshall asked.

"Tomorrow," Star said.

"Alright" Marshall said.

 **~With Rocky and Shadex~**

"Why didn't you kill me Shadex? I thought wolves hated dogs owned by humans?" Rocky asked.

"You, are a special case Rocky." Shadex said. "You already remember my name…" He mused as they walked through the camp.

"How? Yeah I remembered your name but other than that I only remember the PAW Patrol." Rocky said as he walked with Shadex.

"Rocky, there is more to your life and existence than you realize." Shadex said, stopping outside of Silvex's den. "Follow inside," He said, walking in.

Rocky nodded and followed Shadex. "Ok what are we-" Rocky stopped talking as he saw Silvex. "Is that S-s-silvex?"

"Shadex! What is this PAW Patrol Member doing in MY DEN!?" Silvex growled

"Silvex, for the love of Artemis, shut up and look!" Shadex grumbled.

Silvex glared long and hard at Rocky.

"I can explain. I never teased Chase and Marshall. I was trying to defend them. I was trying to find-" Rocky shut up when he met the eyes of Silvex.

The eyes were at first, cold and unforgiving

Rocky never stopped looking at Silvex. Because the number one rule of respect is you NEVER look away from an Alpha. Rocky's eyes were close to tearing up.

SLowly, Silvex examined Rocky's face. IT slowly began to dawn on him.

"Wha… Rocky? Is it you?"

"Y-y-yeah its me." Rocky said nervously.

"Rocky MOORE." SIlvex stated

"Whaaat? But….but….but that's not my last name. I've never had a last name or did I?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, You do have a last name. You see, you ever wonder what breeds you are?"

"All the time, Silvex."

"So you are aware you are part wolf?"

"No I just thought that I was born with keen hearing and smell." Rocky said.

"A long time ago, your Father was the alpha of this very pack, the SilverWolves." SIlvex started as SHadex left the den

"Wait you said the last name Moore. Its coming back to me….was my father Tyler Moore by any chance?"

"Yes. Your father took you to me, high up on the mountains once you were one year old, to have your memories repressed. You were then given the life of a human pet, but now, by fate, you have come back to us, Rocky Moore."

"SO thats why I couldn't remember anything about my father until now." Rocky said. "I was asked constantly by the others who was my father when they were trying to find out what breeds I was but I had no memory at all until now."

"Magic is a very weird thing. Very few understand it." Silvex said.

"Are Marshall and Chase safe at least?" Rocky asked worried for his best friends. Those two he had grown very close to during the time the three of them were in the PAW Patrol.

"YEs. In fact, they are a very part of this clan." Silvex said

"Really?" Rocky's tail was wagging upon hearing that. Then he looked at his tail. It looked very wolfish. "Can I go see them?"

"Yes. Yes you may, they are in the medicine den, Shadex, be a darling and take him there. OH, and could you check up on Vulcan while you're out and about?"

"Yes SIlvex." Shadex said.

Shadex lead Rocky out of the den, and over to the Medicine den. "Star? Marshall and Chase have a visitor!"

"Come in," Star mused, removing the cobwebs from Chase's scars.

Rocky nervously walked in. "H-h-hello there."

Marshall froze what he was doing when he heard Rocky's voice. Marshall turned and gasped upon seeing Rocky. He ran over to Rocky and hugged him tightly. "Oh Rocky, I'm so glad you are here."

"Marsh, calm down please. You're crushing me."

Marshall blushed and loosen his hug on Rocky. "BABE! Guess who's here?" as he let go of Rocky

"Rocky?" Chase asked, getting up. "Is that really you?"

Rocky nodded and moved closer to Chase. "Hey there Chase, glad to see you two are still in one piece." Rocky chuckled.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, and Marsh here, Come 'ere," He said, hugging Rocky

Rocky smiled as he hugged Chase back. "I found out what one of my breeds are you guys. I found out I'm part wolf."

"Seriously?" Chase asked.

"Please," Star huffed. "I could smell that wolf scent for miles! And look at that tail! That, is the true tail of a Moore." Star said.

Rocky chuckled "Yep that is true Star."

 **~Prison Den~**

Vulcan had his back turned towards the bars and he was meditating. HE never noticed that Shadex was coming towards him.

"Vulcan." Shadex spoke after awhile.

Vulcan stopped meditating and turned around to face Shadex. "Oh hey there Shadex didn't noticed you were there. Anyways what's up?" Shadex then noticed a scar over Vulcan's left eye he hadn't seen before.

"May I ask how you are doing today? Unlike the FireWolves, we care about the well being of prisoners, we are not dishonorable or savage like they are…"

"Oh just fine and dandy. If you can count being bored as fine." Vulcan sighed "How did the attack go?"

"As well as I thought it would. We were the only ones to not suffer heavy losses. Anyways, I am to escort you to SIlvex. He wants you for some reason," Shadex said

"Alright then. Take me to Silvex. Who am I to ignore the Alpha of the SilverWolves wishes?" Vulcan said.

Shadex escorted Vulcan to Silvex's den.

"Thanks Shadex. Shall we go in?" Vulcan asked

Shadex nodded and walked in. "Vulcan!" Silvex called out

"Yes Silvex? You wanted to see me?" Vulcan asked respectfully.

"The Star say YOu and I are to go to the MoonStone. Tonight." Silvex said.

"Ok but why? I'm not an Alpha anymore and I'm pretty sure the FireWolves have been wiped out." Vulcan said.

"The FireWolves still exist, otherwise, Chaos would have reigned down on the forest by now," Silvex said. "And the Starwolves have told me this. You know not to disobey or question their motives."

"That is true Silvex. We don't wanna piss off the gods now do we?" Vulcan said. "Alright I'll come."

"We leave now." Silvex said, getting up.

"I'll follow you Silvex." He said and then turned to Shadex and whispered "I'm surprised you haven't noticed the scar over my left eye."

"Listen here, I notice everything, Vulcan Jay. I've known about your scar for a very long time now. I am Beta of this pack for a reason."

"Come on Vulcan! We must leave now if we're to arrive by midnight!"

Vulcan sighed and followed Silvex out of his den. (Hmm we could end the chapter with Vulcan and Silvex at the MoonStone.)

"Vulcan, as much as I want to trust you, I will have you know I am perfectly capable of completely rendering you defenseless, so keep that in mind if you are planning anything."

Vulcan gulped. "Ok I-I-I'll keep that in mind Silvex, but I'm not like Blaze. Or even my…..father. I was never meant to be Alpha. FLAME was supposed to be the Alpha."

Silvex listened closely as they trudged through the snow. "Flame… Why have I heard that name before? Nevermind, WE must get to StarWolf mountain."

"Of course we must Silvex. I was never cut out to be Alpha. In truth actually while my father Blazer was running the FireWolves, I was the omega."

"Ugh, Typical FireWolves to have an omega! Such a disgrace, we don't even have one and no one believes we should even think about one. That, is the legacy Tyler built, that I will uphold, and Hopefully, the Heir will uphold as well," Silvex said

"The Heir, surely you are talking about Rocky Moore?" Vulcan asked. "Yes I know that name because believe it or not, I was friends with Tyler, secretly of course. Never wanted my father to find out lest it be the end of me."

"Yes. Rocky has come back to us. And that is all you need to know. YOu are not a clan member, so anything of high importance is not to be shared with non-clan members." Silvex said.

They arrived at the foot of StarWolf Mountain, the Star burning brightly, the moon high in the sky.

"Good, we have plenty of time to get to Artemis cave." Silvex said.

"Alright I understand but even then I won't be welcomed back to the FireWolves. Once you've been kicked out of the FireWolves, you CAN NEVER return. It's the Pack's Code." Vulcan mused as he followed Silvex.

The rest of the trek was uneventful, and without conversation.

Vulcan sighed as he silently walked beside Silvex. He chose to say nothing more as he was walking.

They arrived at the cave entrance. "Now remember, all pack codes say we are to go in, and not a word will be spoken until we exit the cave. Is that clear?"

Vulcan nodded. "Lets go then. Let's not waste anymore time."

Silvex walked in, and using his powers as Alpha, Lead himself and Vulcan to the center of the cave.

Vulcan remained silent as he was told but he was still clueless as to why he was there. But he knew better than to ask right now. He followed Silvex to the center of the cave.

In the center of the cave was a large stone. Silvex laid in front of it, his nose touching the cold mineral of the stone. He motioned for Vulcan to do the same.

Vulcan nodded and laid in front of the stone and touched his nose to it.

Only a minute later, The moon reach it's place in the sky. The moonlight shone down through a hole in the ceiling, making the stone glow brightly, but despite the glow, both Wolves were being lulled to sleep.

Vulcan's eyes slowly closed.

Soon, both canines were sitting side-by-side in a field of yellow grass, the wind blowing slightly, the stars glowing brightly.

"They're coming!" Silvex whispered. A pack of wolfs with various emblems in their fur could be seen approaching.

Vulcan could see the pack of wolves too. "I can see them too Silvex." He whispered back.

 **"GREETINGS, SILVERWOLF ALPHA SILVEX, FIRE WOLF EX-ALPHA VULCAN,"** A large wolf with silver and platinum fur, and stars on his chest said in a booming voice.

"Vulcan. I'm sure you've heard of the Representatives of the Clans in StarWolves. THis IS Gatekeeper, Representative and god of the SilverWolves."

"Yes I am aware of the representatives of the Clans. Especially Helios, the God and Representative of the FireWolves." Vulcan turned to Gatekeeper. "Greetings, Gatekeeper."

 **"IT IS USUALLY NOT UP TO ME TO MAKE THIS CHOICE, BUT BECAUSE OF THE DISRESPECT BROUGHT UPON THE FIREWOLVES, HELIOS IS UNAVAILABLE. I, GATEKEEPER, ELECT YOU TO BE THE HEIR TO SILVERWOLF BETA POSITION, ALONGSIDE FUTURE ALPHA ROCKY MOORE."** Gatekeeper said.

"I, Vulcan Jay, Ex-Alpha of the FireWolves, do hereby accept the election to be the heir to the Beta position of the SilverWolves." Vulcan said.

Gatekeeper bowed, and so did the rest of the pack. **"I ENTRUST YOU WITH THE FUTURE SUCCESS OF THE PACK I REPRESENT. DO NOT FAIL ME."**

Vulcan bowed to Gatekeeper. "I won't fail you, Gatekeeper. Thank you for this chance."

Gatekeeper turned to Silvex. **"ALPHA SILVEX. YOU'RE TIME TO JOIN US DRAWS CLOSER. SOON ROCKY WILL FILL YOUR POSITION AS ALPHA."**

Silvex sighed sadly. "Powerful and as wise as I am, I am afraid I have my time Vulcan. YOu see, a great war is coming, and I will… Not survive."

Vulcan nodded sadly. "I heard of that prophecy. The Great War between all six Clans. It is also said that EVERY ALPHA will die in that war. Leaving the Heirs to take over after the war. And begin the path to peace."

Lightning shook the ground.

 **"YOUR TIME IS UP. UNTIL NEXT TIME OUR CHILDREN,"** Gatekeeper said as everything blurred and blackened.

When Silvex and Vulcan woke, the cave was dark. The moon had moved, the moonlight gone. Silvex got up and motioned for Vulcan to follow him out of the cave.

Vulcan followed Silvex out of the cave, hearing absolute silence in the looked at Silvex and gave a look that said 'Are we allowed to speak now?'

"We are allowed to speak once more," Silvex said once outside in the cold winter mountain air.

"That's a relief. I thought I would die from not speaking. Now, how is Shadex going to take the news?" Vulcan asked.

"He respects Gatekeeper greatly. While these new announcements might be a little different than what he's used to, he's not one to disobey or break rules." Silvex said as the two made their way down the mountain.

"I'm glad Helios wasn't available, he's been known to be malevolent" Vulcan said as he followed Silvex.

 **~Somewhere in the SilverWolf Camp~**

Marshall was talking to Chase after having asked Star if they could have alone time for the last night that Chase was in the Medicine Den. "So Chase, I was thinking we should you know...mate? Considering it might be awhile until I see you again." He said while nuzzling Chase.

"True, but not in here we will," Chase said, looking over at Ben's sleeping form in the dark.

"Follow me then Chase, they moved our pup houses to the edge of the camp." Marshall said.

Chase got up and nuzzled Marshall as they walked to their puphouses

"So mine or yours Chase?" Marshall asked returning the nuzzles.

"MIne," Chase said, nipping Marshall's neck lightly.

Marshall smiled as he followed Chase into his puphouse.

Chase closed the door, then pushed Marshall over, planting kisses all over the dally's body.

Marshall was smiling as the tip of his cock got exposed. "I want to be in you this time."

"Only if you can get me to submit to you," Chase said playfully.

Marshall smirked. "Is that a CHALLENGE, _Mr. Officer_."

Chase growled playfully. "Oh yea,"

Marshall flipped them over and pinned Chase to the ground. He then started licking Chase's neck. "Submit Chase." Marshall growled playfully.

Chase flipped them over again. "This Shepherd ain't going without a fight," He said licking Marshall's chest.

"Well this dally ain't gonna let you win Chase." Marshall said as he flipped them around again and this time pinned Chase by his paws. He slowly licked Chase's chest. "Just submit to authority like a good Officer, Chase." He growled playfully again.

Chase flipped them over again, wrestling playfully. "No," He said, Grinding his already hard cock against Marshall's. "I am the Authority."

"I don't think so Chase." Marshall said playfully as he pushed Chase up against the wall and held him there by his paws and deeply kissed Chase pushing his tongue in.

Chase moaned as he returned the kiss, but pushed Marshall down again and pinned him down. "Give up yet?"

"Hell no. I'm fired up like a raging inferno." Marshall said giggling as he flipped them around again and pinned Chase to the ground.

Chase growled. "Neither am I," He said, and wrestled with marshall some more.

Marshall once again pushed Chase up against the wall and slowly planted kisses on Chase's body.

Chase moaned and shuddered. HE resisted a little more.

Marshall smirked when he saw Chase shuddered and decided to lick up and down on Chase's body slowly and passionately.

"Ngh… Can't g-give up," Chase panted, and pushed Marshall down and got on top of him,

Marshall was determined to get Chase to submit and so he flipped them around and resumed his licking. "Just give up Chase. You can't beat my DETERMINATION."

"I have something that you don't Marshall. You want to have fun. Determined as you are, you're PATIENCE wears thin," Chase said, Kissing Marshall's neck while grinding his cock against Marshall's more roughly this time.

Marshall moaned but continued to get Chase to submit to him by licking slowly up and down on Chase's body and neck.

The techniques Marshall was using were starting to lose their effectiveness, Since Chase wanted more than the teasing

Marshall stopped his licking and then decided to try a different approach. He slowly reached his paw down to where Chase's cock was and slowly started to rub his paw up and down Chase's length.

Chase moaned a bit, But wouldn't let marshall get away easily. He pushed Marshall over again, and before Marshall could get back up, he went down and took Marshall's length into his mouth.

Marshall moaned and didn't fight back against Chase. "Alright, I give up. You are too hard to get to submit."

Chase smirked, and mounted Marshall. "Maybe next time love," He said, kissing Marshall's neck

Marshall wanted to get him to submit, but he sighed as he let Chase mount him. "Go ahead Chase."

"What's wrong Marshall?" Chase asked

"It's nothing love." Marshall replied. "Please let's just do this." But his sadness was evident in his voice.

"You're a terrible liar Marshall." Chase said, getting off Marshall. "Look, maybe you don't need to fight me for dominance… Maybe you just need to say the magic word?"

Marshall looked over at Chase. "Yeah maybe but it was sure as hell fun wrestling with you babe. But I really wanted to fuck you this time around….so please can I?"

"That's all i needed to hear, but yes babe. I submit to you," Chase said.

Marshall smiled as he mounted Chase.

Chase smiled. "Happy now my mate?"

Marshall nodded. "Yes I am happy now." He slowly pushed his hard cock into Chase.

Chase moaned out as he felt his ass stretched out, having never been fucked before.

"Is this someone's first time being fucked? Because you are tighter than I imagined babe."

Chase only nodded. "A-a-ahhh take it e-easy…"

Marshall nodded and slowly pushed in deeper.

Chase moaned and squirmed a bit.

Marshall pushed as deep as he can and let Chase get used to his cock in his ass.

Chase panted and moaned more.

"You want me to go slow babe?" Marshall asked as he started thrusting slowly.

Chase nodded, eyes closed.

Marshall continued his slow thrusting.

Chase let out lust filled moans.

"Babe let me know if you want me to go faster ok? Marshall said as he slowly thrusted in and out of Chase.

Chase nodded.

Marshall goes slightly faster and a little bit harder. "Fuck babe, you are supppppppperr tight."

Chase panted and moaned more

"Well i guess my police officer enjoys being fucked huh?" Marshall growled playfully.

Chase nodded

Marshall smiled and then started to pound Chase hard and fast.

"MMmaaarrssshhaaallllll!" Chase moaned

Marshall smirked as he went faster and harder.

Chase was moaning and panting, and the occasional howl.

"F-f-fuck I'm close babe." Marshall said panting.

Chase howled out as he came all over the floor.

Marshall then pushed his knot into Chase getting it stuck as he came hard into Chase while howling.

Chase's tounge hung out from the pleasure.

Marshall slumped onto Chase's back while still stuck in him. "Oh fuck yes that was epic."

"Agreed," Chase said, laying on the floor. "Now my belly fur's gonna be all sticky with cum."

Marshall chuckled. "You do know thats your own cum right?"

"Um, yea."

Marshall smiled and slowly pulled out once his knot got unstuck from Chase. "We should head back."

"Okay." Chase said, groaning in displeasure.

"I'm sorry I wish we could stay here tonight, but you know you have to be back in the Medicine den."

"Okay," Chase said.

Marshall lead Chase back to the Medicine den and they get back ten minutes later. Marshall gulped when he saw Star looking at him.

Neither pup was aware someone was sitting on the top of the puphouse, having heard everything they had done.

"Uh h-h-hello there Star." Marshall said nervously.

"Marshall. Chase. Where have you been?" Star asked.

"We went to go have some private time," Chase said.

"Fine. But be sure to let me know next time."

"Alright we will next time Mentor." Marshall said.

Star goes back into the den.

"Come on babe lets cuddle tonight." Marshall said as he walked into the den.

Chase followed him inside

"Up onto your bed now Chase." Marshall said.

Chase got settled in his bed of moss.

Marshall laid down next to Chase and cuddled him before drifting off to sleep.

Chase murred happily as he too drifted off.

 **Outside the medicine den…**

HE sighed sadly. He could never have them,

He could never come inbetween them again.

Last time he did that… The results were catastrophic.

HE got up, and walked off into the dark of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh wow this story is turning out to be a good one. ANyways hoped you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Please RnR. as always be on the on the lookout for the next chapter. The CyberWolf is OUT.**


	5. Regrets and the Looming of the Great War

**A/N: Hey guys, the CyberWolf here. Just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was doing one-shots and then real life got in the way. Job searching and getting my classes for my next semester of college. Anyways, here's the fifth chapter to A Locked Up Inferno. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The CyberWolf is out.**

Chapter 5: Regrets and the Looming of the Great War.

 **~Meanwhile at the Lookout~**

The atmosphere inside the lookout was quiet, the pain of losing Marshall, Chase, and Rocky was apparent in every pup's face.

"Whewe did we go wwong?" Zuma asked himself quietly but Ryder heard him.

"You teased them. That's what." Ryder said gloomily

"So why did Wocky have to leave too?" Zuma said sadly. "He was one of my best fwie-" Zuma facepawed himself "Oh god why did I have to tease my best fwiends?" Zuma said crying.

"He Left, because he felt like he was the only one, who really cared for them."

"So, what do we do now? We need a new police pup, fiwe pup, and Wecycling Pup" Zuma asked. "Because it's obvious they awen't coming back and it's all ouw fault Wydew. We carelessly teased our fwiends because they wewe gay. We should've supported them Wydew. But it's too late now. I hope Skye is happy with hewself"

Ryder said nothing else.

Zuma got up and walked to his puphouse.

Ryder looked towards the forest with a saddened look in his eyes. 'Chase, Marshall, Rocky… Wherever you are, I hope you are safe…'

 **~Meanwhile at the SilverWolf Camp, Medicine Den~**

"Chase, wake up." Marshall said nudging Chase gently

Chase yawned and shifted. "Mmmmm, Marshall?"

"How are we feeling today?" Marshall asked

"Mmmmm, I feel good," Chase whispered, nibbling Marshall's ear.

"That means you are probably going to the war-" Marshall started to said before Delta walked in.

"Ah you would be correct Marshall. May I borrow Chase for a moment?" Delta asked Star.

"Yes. You may," Star said looking over Ben. "Still needs a few more weeks."

"Yes Mentor. Ben stills needs to heal" Marshall said.

"Chase, follow me outside please." Delta said.

Chase nodded. He kissed Marshall on the cheek real quick, and followed Delta outside

"Alright Chase, since you are all better now, I want you to start training with the other warriors tonight. You may spend time with your mate today, until 19:00 understand?" Delta said.

"Alright." Chase said

"Hmm Chase, when you start training, I expect you to respect your higher ups ok? I'll let it slide since you haven't started training yet, but I expect a 'sir' whenever you respond ok?" Delta said.

"Yes, Sir." Chase said

"That's more like it. Alright you are dismissed Chase" Delta said.

Chase nodded and walked back into the Medicine den

Delta walked away.

"So what did Delta want babe?" Marshall asked as he licked his cheek

"Just some instructions for my training." Chase replied licking back

"Alright babe. Hey Star? Can me and Chase have our alone time today?" Marshall asked

"Yes," Star grumbled

"Why are you upset Star?" Marshall asked concerned.

"Oh… I never had a mate. But don't mind old me. I am fine with my duties."

"Alright," Marshall said as he turned to Chase. "After you love."

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd where are we going?" Chase asked confused

"Somewhere special babe." Marshall whispered in his ear.

Chase nodded. "Alright then,"

Silvex was attending to his own matters…? "Two cars are traveling at one another at 45 miles per hour, If X is safety rating of a mid sized car, what is the total number of people who are about to die? Answer… all of them? Who writes this nonsense?!"

"You wanted to see me Silvex?" Shadex said walking into his den.

"Ah, Shadex." Silvex said, looking up from the book. "I was trying to figure out what this human book means about 'humor', and 'jokes'."

"I never understand Humans…" Shadex said sitting next to Silvex.

"Anyways, Me and the Prisoner have just returned from seeing Gatekeeper." Silvex said.

"Mmmm, What did he say?" Shadex asked, interested.

"Rocky is the heir to the alpha position, as we predicted. But the heir to Beta, is Vulcan." Silvex explained.

"WHAT!?" The shout could be heard across the camp.

"Why?" Shadex asked.

"I do not know," Silvex told him. "But when your time comes, long after Mine, Vulcan will take your place. Until then, he must be made a SilverWolf Warrior."

 **~Meanwhile at the Prison Den~**

Vulcan was meditating. His eyes shot opened suddenly. 'Oh no. This is impossible. The Great War looms closer? But it's not supposed to happen for at least a month from now. So what could sped it up?'

Shadex arrives shortly after.

Vulcan keeps thinking to himself 'No no. This doesn't make any sense unless…..oh fuck me! Shadow becoming a hellhound sped up the timeline for the Great War. Instead of it being 6 weeks from now, IT"S FUCKING THREE!' He sighed and Shadex heard it. 

"Good day Vulcan. Silvex has ordered for you to become a SilverWolf Warrior, so you are being released." Shadex said

"Oh thank god. But I had just a vision that Silvex isn't gonna like." Vulcan said

"Silvex is out right now, seeing to some issues with the CyberWolves. You will have to wait," Shadex said, opening the door.

"Actually never mind, I won't be able to explain it to him anyway. It's probably nothing." Vulcan said as he got up and walked out of the cell. "So who do I report to, Beta?"

"To Delta, Clan Deputy, as you know, the one in charge of all the warriors." Shadex said

"Oh right. Silly me. How could I forget?" Vulcan said playfully.

Shadex took no notice. "If you'll excuse me, I have hunting patrols to organize…" He said walking off

 **~ Warrior Den.~**

"Alright Warriors FRONT AND CENTER!" Delta yelled.

Chase is one of the first to be in place.

Vulcan lined up next to Chase as the other warriors lined up too.

"So Chase was it?" Vulcan asked Chase.

"Yes." Chase said

"SILENCE!" Delta said and the talking died down. "Alright tonight's meeting purpose is to introduce our two newest members to the SilverWolf Warriors"

The other warriors gasped. Bravo walked forward "Sir, who are the new recruits?"

"Glad you asked Bravo. One of them is Chase, the ex-police pup of the PAW PAtrol. Now a fair warning to you all, Chase is now a member of the clan so I expect you to treat him with respect."

"YES SIR!" echoed throughout the Den.

"Chase, can you come up here please? As for the other one, Vulcan Jay, ex-Alpha of the FireWolves." Delta said

Chase walked up to where Delta was

"Vulcan, come up here too" Delta said

Vulcan nodded and joined Chase up by Delta.

"Any warrior that has been found to be disrespectful towards these two will go straight to Silvex. IS THAT CLEAR!" Delta ordered

"YES SIR" echoed again.

"Good good. Now here's the schedule we will be following. At 05:00, I want every single warrior up. From 05:00-06:00 is breakfast for you guys. 06:00-12:00 is the first training session. 12;00-13:00 is lunch time. 13:00-18:00 is free time for you guys. I expect everyone to be at the Commons Den for dinner. 18:00-19:00. From 19:00-22:00 is the second training session. I expect everyone in bed by 23:00 understand?" Delta said.

The warriors nodded.

"Chase and Vulcan do you guys understand the schedule?" Delta asked.

Chase nodded. "Yes Sir."

Vulcan nodded too "Yes, sir."

"Delta!" Silvex called outside the warrior's den.

"Coming Alpha!" Delta said "Wait right here guys" He said as he went outside to where Silvex was. "Yes Alpha?"

"Have you decided on the mentor for Vulcan and Chase?" Silvex said

"Ah yes. Sir, I wish to be said mentor." Delta said.

"For who, may I ask?"

"Chase. I'm sure Scar can be the mentor for Vulcan" Delta said.

"Ah, I request that mentorship of Vulcan be given to me." Silvex said

"Alright sir. You can be the mentor for Vulcan." Delta said

Silvex nodded. "Shadex also wanted to be leading this evening's training session."

"Well he is Beta. He can lead this evening's training session. Am I allowed to go back to my warriors Alpha?" Delta asked.

"Yes," Silvex rolled his eyes

Delta nodded and went back inside. "Alright warriors go out to the Training grounds except Chase and Vulcan. I need to speak with you two. Shadex is leading tonight's training"

The warriors nodded and went to the training grounds.

"So what's up sir?" Vulcan asked

"Chase and Vulcan, Silvex asked me who was going to be your mentors." Delta said.

"Really?" Chase said

Delta nodded.

"So who's my mentor?" Chase asked

"Me. And Vulcan?" Delta asked

:Yes sir?" Vulcan asked back

"Yours is Silvex" Delta said

"Really? Wow" Vulcan said amazed

"Anyways, Vulcan go to Silvex please." Delta said

Vulcan nodded and went to go see Silvex.

"Ok Chase. Are you surprised that the Captain of the Warriors is your mentor?" Delta asked.

"Yea! I never thought that this would happen,"

Delta chuckled "You didn't? Listen during your free time during 13:00-18:00 you may go see your Mate. I know that Marshall would be happy about that Chase. I had a mate once." Delta said sadly

Chase nodded. "Yes sir, thank you sir." He said and walked off to the medicine den.

Delta smiled "Alright then Chase."

"Marshall?" Chase called when he entered the den."

"SHHHHHHHH!" Star said. "Some of the warriors, who are injured, are trying to get some sleep!"

"Sorry," Chase whimpered quietly

"Yes Chase my love?" Marshall asked quietly.

"I have free time until 6," Chase whispered back

"Oh nice babe." Marshall whispered back "Hey Star,"

"Yes?" Star said walking over

"Say umm when do Medicine Wolves take breaks?" Marshall asked as he checked over Ben.

"We usually don't have breaks. We have to be on duty all the time in case someone grows ill, or injured while hunting or patrolling. However, since I am still the Medicine wolf, you can go on and take some time off with your mate. I will come get you if I need an extra pair of paws."

"Thanks Mentor." Marshall said "So babe, shall we?" Marshall said holding out his paw towards Chase.

Chase took Marshall's paw. "Of course love,"

"How about we take a walk to the where our pup house are babe?" Marshall asked quietly.

"Sure,"

Marshall led Chase out of the Medicine Den.

Chase followed Marshall close behind. Silvex is watching them from his den as he is overlooking the entire clan's camp.

"Sir, Delta sent me to see you." Vulcan said as he approached Silvex.

"Yes, You are my apprentice." Silvex said

"So what are we going to be learning, Mentor?" Vulcan asked

Marshall was still leading Chase to their pup houses.

"Well, Since you were the alpha of a previous pack. I suppose all that's left to teach you is the SilverWolf method." Silvex said.

"I afraid I don't follow." Vulcan said confused.

"Well, You FireWolves did it differently, so Now I will teach you how we SilverWolves do it."

"Oh yeah. You are right Alpha. The FireWolves did do it differently."

"Alright then, we're going into the woods. I'm going to teach you the SilverWolf hunting methods," Silvex said getting up.

"Alright. I am your apprentice after all." Vulcan said also getting up.

"Now then, I'm going to have to explain our current territory to you…" Silvex said as he led Vulcan into the woods.

Chase was nibbling on Marshall's neck as they got to their puphouses.

"Yours or mine babe?" Marshall asked quietly.

"Let's do it in mine," Chase whispered

"I'm all yours Officer unless you wanna wrestle some first?" Marshall suggested.

Chase pulled Marshall into his puphouse and closed the door. "Not tonight love," He said planting kisses down Marshall's body

"Alright then babe. Make me feel good" Marshall said moaning.

Chase did just that kissing more of Marshall's Chest, then going down to his belly, then he went down and started licking the dally's sheath

Marshall moaned in pleasure. He wanted to let his warrior mate know how he was making him feel.

Chase smirked and licked more as he felt himself hardening.

Marshall was already hardening as the tip got exposed and peeked out from his sheath.

Chase wags his tail and licks the tip

Marshall moaned louder as he kept getting harder with every lick.

Chase kept on licking, loving the taste of his mate. He decided to let Marshall in on the action too, and shifted so he was still licking Marshall's cock, but also had his cock in Marshall's face as well.

Marshall wagged his tail as he started licking and matched Chase's speed.

Chase moaned as he sucked on the tip of Marshall's red length

Pretty soon, Marshall was fully hard with his knot fully exposed as well as his cock.

Chase sucked all of his length, sucking hard and fast

Marshall started sucking hard on fast on Chase's length.

Chase moaned and sucked harder and harder

"FUCK!" Marshall's yell was muffled as he was sucking Chase's cock and he couldn't hold back his orgasm and exploded into Chase's mouth.

Chase giggled and slurped up all of Marshall's cum, then got off Marshall, and mounted him. "Ready love?"

Marshall wagged his tail in response."Of course I'm ready love, but I'm fucking you next time love"

"Of course," Chase said as he pushed in moaning

Marshall moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt his mate pushed into him "Oh fuck it. Hard and fast love"

Chase began thrusting in and out fast and hard, moaning loudly at the warmth of Marshall's insides.

"Oh yes Officer. Punish this bad puppy. Punish him _real_ good." Marshall said naughtily to Chase.

Chase chuckled and moaned louder as he went harder and deeper and faster. "I'm not technically an officer anymore…" He said in between moans

"Oh but to me you will always be my officer Chase. Even though you are a warrior now" Marshall said happily

Chase smiled and thrusted more. "I'm close…"

"Knot me Chase. Give me your cum babe" Marshall said in between pants of happiness.

Chase pushed his knot in and howled as he came hard into Marshall.

"Oh fuck yes babe. Howl like a wolf." Marshall said jokingly.

Chase howled more for his mate as he finished cumming. He laid on top of Marshall, panting. "I love you my mate," He said, biting Marshall's neck, leaving a mating mark.

"Oh you want me to mark you as well babe?" Marshall asked.

Chase nodded

Marshall Leaned over and bit Chase's neck, leaving a mating mark there too.

 **~Meanwhile with Vulcan and Silvex~**

Vulcan stopped briefly as he collapsed as a vision come on.

 **-Vulcan's Vision-**

" _The Great War looms closer. Every Pack Alpha will die in this war. The Moore Family sole heir, Rocky, will continue the line, but the other Moore family members will cease to exist. Shadow will be the last to die. The order of the other two is still a mystery. With Shadow's death, the war will end and with it, the path of peace can begin. The war begins in three weeks." the voice of Helios spoke in Vulcan's mind._

 ***end vision***

Vulcan was lying on the ground still passed out.

"Uhhhhh, Vulcan?" Silvex said looking over Vulcan.

"Ugh, my head. How long was I out?" Vulcan asked as he slowly came to.

"I only just noticed you passed out. Are you feeling alright? Do we need to have Star take a look at you?"

"Yes I'm fine Silvex. All that happened was a vision, but I can't explain it. I'm sorry. Let's keep going" Vulcan said rubbing the back of his head with his paw.

"Alright," Silvex said, moving on. He couldn't help but worry for Vulcan.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter. By the way guys, this story as hit over 800 views I'm happy with that, Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Oh before I forget, a new OC is going to be introduced next chapter. The OC is not owned by me or SilverWolf. But I'll save the name of it for the next chapter. The CyberWolf is out.**


	6. The Heirs Are Chosen

**~BloodWolf Camp~**

 **"MASTER!"** Shadow called out to Hades.

Hades limped in, the body he was possessing was now beginning to rot. **"WHAT?!"**

 **"Vulcan is no longer a SilverWolf Prisoner. We need to prepare the warriors. We need to prepare for the Great War."** Shadow said **"Also we need to tell the clan who the Heirs are to the Alpha and Beta positions"**

 **"Right."** Hades said. **"I'm gonna need a new body soon…"** He mumbled to himself as he continued. **"I have confidence Ajax and Havoc will lead the BloodWolves just as well as You and… Who the fuck is the current Beta again?"**

 **"Yeti, Master."** Shadow said.

 **"Right, Yeti."** Hades grumbled. **"How hard is the training for our warriors again?"**

" **They train very hard. They train majority of the day, stopping only to eat and sleep."** Shadow said.

 **"Hmph! Have it made more difficult! Increase severity of punishment! We'll make them so cunning and undefeatable, it'll be like they're hellhounds… without the supernatural strength, endurance, and immortality of one."**

 **"Of course Master. YETI! Tell the warriors that we are increasing the severity of their punishment and we are increasing the difficulty of their training!"** Shadow said.

 **"Also, have Yeti send in the weakest warrior. I just came up with an idea…"** Hades grinned darkly.

 **"Of course Master. Yeti, send in…..Spot"** Shadow said

"Spot? Why?" Yeti asked

 **"JUST DO AS I SAY! NOW GET!"** Shadow said.

"Wait, WHY? WHY ME?" Spot complained

"Alpha's orders. Now get to Alpha's Den, you weak ass of a warrior." Yeti said to Spot.

"Fine," Spot sighed as he walked to Shadow's Den

Hades waited with Shadow, watching the maggots eat the flesh of his front left leg. He couldn't feel the pain, but it hindered his mobility.

Spot walked in and stood at attention "You wanted to see me Alpha?"

 **"Yes, Master, the weakest warrior!"** Shadow said.

The entrance to the den is sealed off by black stone, as Hades steps forward from the Shadows. **"Evening, Spot."**

Spot looked around "Who said that?"

Hades reveals himself to Spot. **"Shadow may be alpha, but in reality, I am the one running this clan."**

Spot backed away "Who are you?" He asked nervously.

 **"In a ways, you could say i'm the devil himself. Now, I'm a demon, possessing bodies to exist in this realm, and this current one is beginning to fail me, so guess who's gonna give me theirs?"** Hades asked in a dark tone.

Spot gulped "Why do you want my body?"

 **"Because, you are the weakest link in this Clan. We will save time, and resources eliminating you. Besides, when I posses your body, your soul will be sent to the DeadWolves. You will burn in the pits of hell with the other poor souls who had to surrender their bodies to me. Any last words?"**

"WEAK? YOU FUCKING THINK I'M WEAK? I'VE BEEN TRAINING MY ASS OFF TO BECOME THE STRONGEST WARRIOR I CAN BECOME! BUT NO I HAVE TO BE SACRIFICED TO GIVE THIS DEMON A NEW FUCKING BODY BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HIS CURRENT BODY!" Spot said angrily.

 **"Well at least he had a sharp tongue,"** Hades said tackling Spot. Shadow watched quite a horrific process that was so unholy, it could not be typed here. When it was done, Hades's old body laid dead, and Spot stood up.

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, SOOOO much better,"** Hades said as Spot's body darkened and grew bigger and more muscular to house Hades's Soul. **"Now, if you'll excuse me Shadow, i'm going to dispose of this old rotten useless piece of shit,"** Hades said dragging his old body into the darkness of the shadows.

Yeti was over at the training grounds. The training grounds for the BloodWolf Clan was centered in the northeast corner of the Camp. It was surrounded by trees but had a clearing in the middle. Here is where the Warriors would train. Wooden targets with numerous claw markings and teeth markings as well. The targets showed various other markings too. Weapon markings.

Off to the side of the training grounds were small little dens, where unspeakable things happened to the homosexuals of the Clan. Only Wolves that were allowed in those 'test' dens were the Alpha and Beta.

"Havoc and Ajax, Alpha wishes to see you two" Yeti said.

"Why?" questioned Havoc, determined to get a straight up answer.

Ajax punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you? What Alpha wants, Alpha gets. Do not question his authority."

"Exactly, Now MOVE!"

Ajax and Havoc both followed Yeti's orders, taking note not to piss him off before meeting Alpha. If they thought Yeti was bad, Shadow was worse to piss off. 

Alpha's den was on the opposite side of the camp. The three wolves had to pass through the heart of the camp and then climb up a rock face to reach the den. Two wolves guarded the dark spooky entrance to the cave.

"Let us pass," Yeti ordered. "Alpha requested to see them."

Without hesitation or arguing, the two guards stepped aside, allowing the three to enter the den. Havoc was the last to enter and the guards retook their positions in front of the cave entrance.

 _No turning back now!_ Havoc thought to himself.

The air quality in the den was very musky and reeked of decaying flesh and old bones. But Ajax and Havoc barely took notice of it. They reached a wide open area.

A little opening in the ceiling allowed some light to pour in, which made a bright circle in the middle of the den. Sitting opposite of Ajax, Yeti, and Havoc was the Alpha, who sat just outside the ring of light.

 **"Well about time you two showed up"** Shadow said tapping his foot. "Yeti, you can return to the training grounds. I'll send these two back when I am finished with them."

Yeti dipped his head in respect and understanding. "Yes, Alpha," he said, before leaving the cave. 

"My apologies, Shadow," Ajax said, dipping his head in respect. "We were busy training when you requested to see us."

"We mean no disrespect for taking so long," Havoc added, with an approving nod from Ajax.

 **"Ahhh alright. So I requested you two specifically to discuss what happens if I were to disappear all of a sudden."** Shadow said.

"Disappear?" Ajax said confusedly. "Why would you disappear?"

Shadow chuckled **"I mean die, you two"**

"Why didn't you just say that?" Havoc said, receiving a jab in the gut from Ajax.

"Excuse him," Ajax apologized. "Idiot over here doesn't know the meaning of respect."

Havoc suppressed a growl, but said nothing. He hated it when Ajax was right. 

" **Anyways, it's time I chose heirs to the throne. Alpha and Beta heirs."** Shadow said.

Ajax and Havoc exchanged worried, yet intrigued, glances to one another. "You aren't suggesting that we are the heirs to the throne are you?"

"Obviously, you moron," snapped Havoc. "We're the best warrior's. Clearly he'd choose the two of us."

 **"Yes, you idiots. Besides, Havoc needs to learn respect before he can ascend to the throne"** Shadow chuckled.

"I'll learn, Shadow. I promise," Havoc said quietly.

 **"Good because a Beta needs to have respect for his superiors."** Shadow said.

"Wait, does that mean I'm….going to be the next Alpha?" Ajax asked.

 **"Yes. You are by far our most commanding Warrior, Ajax"** Shadow said.

Ajax felt butterflies in his stomach, but he was excited. "Thank you, Shadow. It means alot to know that. Especially from someone I can respect."

Hades, in the meantime, had finished disposing of his old body. He entered the den invisible, and hid in the shadows as he observed. The air grew colder as he entered.

 **"Alpha Heir Ajax, please teach Beta Heir Havoc a thing or two about respect,"** Shadow demanded.

"Yes, Shadow. Let's go Havoc," Ajax ordered.

 **"HOLD IT! Only I can dismiss you"** Shadow said

Ajax screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "My mistake, Shadow. It won't happen again. May Havoc and I be dismissed?"

 **"Yes, and it's Alpha to you two."** Shadow said.

Ajax felt like a puppy on his first adventure outside of the nursery. "Yes, Alpha." With that, the two heirs left. 

" **Master?"** Shadow asked. **"Are you here?"**

Hades stepped out of the Shadows. **"Very good my pupil."** He rasped. **"Now then, any signs of homosexuality in this clan?"**

 **"None. I cracked down on it."** Shadow said.

" **Did you commence the 'test'?"** Hades asked

 **"Of course. Any homosexuals I converted"** Shadow chuckled.

 **"And the ones you couldn't convert?"** Hades went on. 

" **Either kicked them out or killed them"** Shadow said.

 **"Gooooooood… Alright, I am retreating to my world for tonight. Good night."** Hades said, and faded into the Shadows.

Shadow was left alone.

Back at the training grounds, Yeti had pulled Havoc off to the side so he could speak to him.

"Is there something you need, Yeti?" asked Havoc. "I really need to focus on my training. Life just got a whole lot more interesting and tougher."

"Yes and rightly so considering you're my apprentice." Yeti said.

"I haven't forgotten who I am or who you are to me," Havoc added. "Training is really important to me. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Beta Heir Havoc. Training is very important," Yeti agreed. "But that training is going to be wasted if you can't hold your tongue and show some god damn respect for your superiors. A Beta that can't respect their superiors ought not to be one, catch my drift?"

Havoc nodded his head. "I understand. I'll try harder to work on it."

"No. There is no try in this. Alpha chose you to be the Beta Heir for a reason, Havoc. That reason being that there has to be someone who can take over the vacant positions. NORMALLY, the Alpha heir is normally the firstborn wolf pup from the Alpha Line and same thing could be said about the Beta Heir. But given the fact that neither me nor Alpha has a pup, the two best warriors are chosen as heirs. That's you and Ajax plus everyone knows what's going to happen in the coming war between all six Clans. The Alphas will die out and current Betas might end up falling in the battle too. MAKE sure you start showing some respect. GOT IT?" Yeti asked at the end of his explanation. 

Havoc took a moment to take in all that information, but he nodded shortly after. "I understand. I won't let you or the clan down. I can promise you that."

"Good, now you may resume your training, Havoc. You're dismissed," Yeti said with a dismissal wave of his paw.

Havoc dipped his head, finally learning a bit of his newfound respect for superiority, before walking away to return to his training.

 **A.N: First off, I just wanna say I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Been busy with school and stuff. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you guys read this and leave a review on it. Don't worry, the Great War will come eventually. Just hang in there. Again, I'm so sorry about the delay. Anyways, enough of that. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just want to thank AltasFF and SilverWolf for writing this story with me. And yes there will be more MarshallxChase moments hehe. Anyways, CyberWolf is out.**


	7. Chapter 7-1: Tyler's Story Part 1

Silvex is pacing in his den, after only hearing Vulcan tell him about a most concerning vision the ex-Alpha had about the great war.

 _"You wished to see me Vulcan?" Silvex said, laying on the cliff overlooking the camp, watching the cubs playfight._

 _"Yes, it's about this vision I had" Vulcan said laying with Silvex._

 _"Go on, I'm waiting." The magnificent silver warrior said_

 _The ex-Alpha of the FireWolves pondered how best to start it. "Well, in this vision while i was still in the Prison Den, there was lots of …...fighting."_

 _"Yes?" Silvex said_

 _"Let me ask you something. Have you ever heard of something called the Great War?" Vulcan asked concerned._

 _"Vulcan, of Course I have. An old prophecy foretold that one day, a great war will be brought upon all six clans by an evil spirit conjuring within on of the very wolf clans themselves. This war will ignite from this said being's desire to plunge the forest into a raging inferno of darkness."_

 _"Well, ORIGINALLY it was to be six weeks from the time I had the vision, but the timeline had been sped up due to something happening to the BloodWolf Alpha." Vulcan said._

 _"Wait… Since when did you know the time this great war would take place?"_

 _"It was in my vision, Alpha" Vulcan said. "It deeply concerns me. The BloodWolf Alpha isn't…..himself anymore."_

 _"Go on, tell me more,"_

 _"Anyways, the War is said that much blood will be spilled. Although to me at this time is unclear how much"_

 _"War never changes…" Silvex murmured. "Very well. Is that all Vulcan?"_

 _"Yes sir." Vulcan said. When he remembered more, he would tell Silvex._

Silvex thought day in and night out, only taking a break to attend to urgent duties and the training of Vulcan. Shadex would bring him his daily meals, as Shadex knew that this is what Silvex did when a great problem came about.

"I'm afraid you cannot speak to Silvex Marshall." Shadex bluntly said when the dally came one day to the den.

"Why? What is the matter, Beta?" Marshall asked respectfully.

"This matter is not to be discussed with you, as it is none of your concern, now if you will-"

"Shadex." Silvex said stepping out of his den.

"Alpha Silvex," Shadex said bowing for a moment.

"What is the problem?" Silvex asked.

"Marshall here is trying to talk to you, but You specifically said no visitor-"

"Nonsense! Marshall is not a visitor, he is the Medicine wolf's apprentice! Correct?" Silvex said gazing at Marshall.

"Yes sir." Marshall confirmed after bowing to Silvex as it was custom to bow before an Alpha.

"Shadex, could you recite a certain section of the warrior code?" Silvex asked.

' _Sometimes, I wonder why I choose Beta over the head of warriors,'_ Shadex glumly thought as he spoke.

 _"The medicine wolf is in charge of the well being of all wolves in a clan, no matter the age or ability. As such, one of his duties is to inform the alpha, and beta if necessary, about the overall health of the clan, and any health concerns. Thus, No wolf, not even the alpha, may limit the medicine wolf's duty to inform about the clan's wellbeing, and risks to overall health."_

"Very good Shadex. Now how is Marshall suppose to know that if Starry Sky doesn't tell him, and you keep denying him the right to see his Alpha?" Silvex said.

"Silvex, if you may please-!" Shadex growled.

"Brother, I am only giving a hard time old fellow. You need to lighten up!" Silvex grinned, as if nothing in the world were wrong.

Shadex huffed and left.

"Don't mind the Beta Marshall, he just doesn't know how to let loose every once in awhile, and he's rather well know for following orders and rules down to the very period. Now then, In my den please." Silvex said walking back into his den.

Marshall nodded and followed the Alpha into his den.

"Tell me Marshall, when you read up on our kind, did you read anything about 'The Great War'?"

"I may have read it once but i vaguely remember it, Alpha" Marshall said.

"Hmmmmm… What do you remember?"

"A Bloody War between the six Clans. And supposedly this war will lead to peace between the clans" Marshall said

Silvex remained silent for a minute.

"... Marshall, I would Like to see Starry Sky now. You are dismissed."

Marshall nodded and went to the Medicine den. "SKY!"

Marshall was greeted with a smack to the face. "I'm right here wing dingus! Now stop shouting, I have injured warriors who need their rest!"

"Oh sorry. Alpha needs you now." Marshall said looking over the injured.

Star huffed and left.

"Alpha, I see you have good intention, and don't get me wrong, Marshall is a wonderful student, but he forgets how the Medicine wolf is suppose to have-" Star started off.

"Starry sky, I wish to go to Artimus cave tonight." Silvex stated.

"SILVEX, LISTEN TO ME." Sky demanded.

"What?" Silvex said.

"Take. Marshall. With. You." Start stated. "He needs to have a good look at what the spirit of the wolves above are!"

"Very well then." Silvex said.

"And also, quit giving Shadex a hard time. I don't have all the poppy seeds in the world for his headache he get from argueing with you!"

"Noted~" Silvex said in a sing song voice.

"Silvex, I'll be damned by Scott Bradley Jones Jr, that you were the correct Choice Tyler Moore made when he elected to have you as the new alpha for fu-"

"Language."

"... For ImmortalWolves' Sake!" Star finished

Silvex said nothing as Star left. "Eh…" Silvex sighed.

Marshall had just finished checking Ben's leg and made sure it healed properly.

"How is it?" Ben asked worried

"Healed perfectly. You should be able to train tomorrow. Take the day off to recover fully." Marshall ordered.

"Very good Marshall." Star said having watched from the entrance to the den.

Marshall goes to Star bowing respectfully since technically, he was Alpha in the Medicine Den.

Meanwhile on the other side of the camp, Delta and Chase are having a private training session, Chase proving to be better than Delta originally thought.

"Wow, you're a pretty good fighter. Managed to get me off my feet for the fifth consecutive time" Delta chuckled.

"Well, That's what you wanted from me, no?" Chase said.

"Just as much as I expect from my warriors. But you are something else, let me tell you Chase. No fighter has been able to put me on my feet that many times." Delta said.

Chase smirked. "SO you're telling me i'm the best of them all?"

"Hell yes I am." Delta smiled "And the second-in-command position is still up for grabs"

Chase thought about it… and then frowned. "So if I'm the best, why couldn't I fight off those CyberWolves?" he said aloud, sinking his head down in shame, remembering that day.

"Chase, it's about time I teach you a little bit about those CyberWolves" Delta said sitting down. "Join me,"

Chase sat next to Delta and listened.

"You see, the CyberWolves are the technologically-advanced Clan. They are part Cyborg, meaning they are cybernetically enhanced wolves, which also means they are stronger and harder to fight. The thing about us SilverWolves though, is that we have the knowledge to work around our disadvantages. We may not the best warriors, but we are definitely the smartest" Delta chuckled as he said the last part.

"I see," Chase said thinking carefully about what Delta said. "Has Silvex ever had trouble with them?"

"Not really." Delta said. "Anyway, next private session we have, I'll teach you their weak points"

"Okay…" Chase said. "So that means i'm dismissed?"

"Yes Second-in-command." Delta smiled.

"Second-in-command? Delta, Chase is still an apprentice, I don't think the warrior code allows that," Silvex said stepping out of the shadows, like how Shadex usually did.

"He's the best we had in years, Alpha." Delta sighed "But maybe you're right sir."

"First, he will pass his training. And then, he will have to beat me in an honorable duel!" Silvex declared, shocking Chase. Him? FIGHT THE ALPHA?!

"Understood Alpha" Delta said. "But do we need to do the du-" Delta was about to finish his sentence before he got interrupted by Silvex

"Progress report on Chase's Training, and also, I would like a word with you Delta in private?" Silvex said

"You're dismissed, Chase." Delta said before turning to Silvex and waited until Chase left. "Sir, he's really is one of the best apprentices I had in years. He managed to bring me down five times in a row this last training session."

"Excellent, when do you propose to make him a warrior?" Silvex said

"Well, after the next training session" Delta said pacing back and forth.

"Very well, we'll have Vulcan made a warrior along with him. Now Delta, prepare the warriors for war." Silvex said, saying the war comment out of the blue.

"Wait WHAT?! War?!" Delta said.

"That is an order Delta! DO not question my motives!" Silvex barked

"Yes sir" Delta said as he went to the Warriors Den.

Silvex sighed as he returned to the camp, and to his den, thinking over what he was about to face in the future. "Oh hello Rocky, what are you doing?" Silvex said

"Well nothing right now, Alpha" Rocky said.

"Did you need to see me about something?" Silvex asked, motioning for Rocky to come into his Den.

"Well, I been wanting to know more about my father." Rocky said following Silvex.

"AH, yes. Tyler Moore… Better get settled in," Silvex said laying in his bed of moss.

Rocky laid down across from Silvex. "Okay I'm ready."

"Your father was the Alpha for the Silverwolves for as long as I can remember." Silvex started out…

 _It was a dark and stormy night. A fierce thunderstorm clashed upon the earth as if the skies were angry at the earth below. It was on this night, that the old alpha of the SIlverWolves had passed away._

 _The next morning, as the clans recovered from the chaos of the storm, the Alphas met to discuss who would be the new Alpha of the SilverWolves, as the Beta had shortly passed away from old age not too long ago. Back then, the code didn't have the provision that the captain of the warriors would succeed alpha position should the Beta not be able to do so._

 _Who was the Captain at the time? Young Tyler Moore. Born into a family with three other siblings, two brothers and a sister. He actually was the youngest of the four Moore siblings._

 _Now things weren't looking good for the Silverwolves. The storm brought a lot of chaos, as well as a small riot among the wolves of the cold north forest. In addition, The FireWolves and CyberWolves resented the Silverwolves, as their cunning knowledge almost always gave them the upperhand in combat._

 _But despite their cunning knowledge, even the SilverWolves can't best the BloodWolves superior battle tactics. This was well known to everyone in the forest, so it was usually the BloodWolves to set the SilverWolves in their place when they stepped out of line._

 _Topaz, the alpha of the GoldWolves back then, was discussing with the others about the issue at hand. "We must enstate a new alpha, or the SilverWolves will be without order, and that will lead to grave trouble!"_

 _"Agreed, Topaz" Vulcan said. "Without an alpha for the SilverWolves, chaos would not only ensue for them but for the others in the forest. The Balance of the Forest is at stake here."_

 _"As much as i hate to say it, but Topaz and Vulcan are right. And I believe I have the perfect candidate for the Alpha position." Laser said, who back then was the Alpha of the BloodWolves._

 _"Speak then Laser!" Topaz said_

 _"Tyler Moore, who i believe is the Captain of the SilverWolf warriors?" Laser said._

 _"Your own son Laser?" Ariana asked._

 _"Seems fit for the job, He is one of the best captains they've had so far," Topaz noted._

 _"Yes, he is. I'm not arguing that fact at all, Topaz" Laser nodded his head in agreement._

 _"All in favor?" Topaz asked_

 _"Aye" Vulcan said_

 _"I say yes" Serena, the CyberWolf alpha, said._

 _"I vote in favor of his election" Laser said._

 _"Yep," Ariana said._

 _"Then it's settled. Tyler is to be the new alpha of the SilverWolves." Topaz concluded_

 _Tyler was soon made alpha with the supervision of the newly estated medicine wolf, Starry Sky. Not too long after, was a major issue the SilverWolves came to have with humans._

 _Amethyst, a female wolf of the SilverWolves, and one Tyler had a soft spot for, had been captured by the humans after seen in the backyard of a too-close human household too many times, and unfortunately, even SilverWolf knowledge was no match for the intelligence of the humans. Taken to adventure bay shelter and clinic, this proved to be Tyler's first real task as Alpha of the Silverwolves, especially with the other alphas watching him closely._

 _WIth Delta, the new captain of the warriors, a plan to get her back was made_


	8. Chapter 7-2: Tyler's Story Part 2

_Alright, so here's what we're going to do." Delta said "We're going to that shelter. Find Amethyst and get her out, no matter the cost. Alpha wants her back. We're going to do it in the dead of night. Easier to get her away."_

 _"I agree" Tyler said as he walked in. "The Humans would most likely be asleep when it is late at night. If we DO get caught, I want you to fight back."_

 _"YES ALPHA" The SilverWolf Warriors said._

 _Later that night, under the cover of Darkness, Tyler, Delta and the Warriors made it to the shelter where Amethyst was and they made it undetected._

 _The plan was simple. Break into the Shelter, find Amethyst, and get out, preferably without blood being spilled. After minutes of figuring how best to proceed, Tyler broke the lock off the door and made his way inside along with his warriors. They had to be prepared for anything. It took them several minutes to find Amethyst._

 _Eventually they found her in the very back of the shelter._

 _"Amethyst! I'm glad you're safe. We're busting you out and bringing you home" Tyler said._

 _"Agreed. The security is asleep thankfully." Amethyst said._

 _"Now we just need to find the quickest way out of here"_

 _"Sir, if I may suggest something?" Delta asked Tyler._

 _"Go ahead, Delta" TYler said calmly and quietly_

 _"I noticed that on the way here, there is a backdoor that we can go through."_

 _"Ahh good idea. Let's get going. The sooner we're out of here, the better." Tyler said guiding Amethyst to the back door._

 _Surprisingly, the rescue went unnoticed during the actual rescue, but by the time the workers of the Shelter knew that Amethyst was gone, the SilverWolves had already made it back to the forest._

 _From that day forward, Tyler grew closer to Amethyst than before, and soon, he proposed to be mates with her._

 _"Amethyst, I want to ask you something." Tyler began._

 _"Go on Alpha." Amethyst said to Tyler._

 _"Well here goes nothing. Amethyst, I've grown to like you more then ever when we rescued you from that Human shelter. I can't think of anyone else that I would be mates with other than you." Tyler said_

 _Amethyst looks at Tyler with shock. Her? Mates with the cute Alpha?_

 _"Yes. I am asking you to be mates with me, Amethyst" Tyler said as he grabs her paw._

 _"Then, I will accept. Alpha" Amethyst said. "I'll gladly be your mate."_

"I remember the exact date Amethyst gave birth to you," Silvex said, drinking from the small pool of water in his den that refilled when it rained, or when the snow melted into it.

"Oh Amethyst was my mother? But then…..I'm not half wolf? I'm full wolf?" Rocky asked Silvex. "Can I hear more about my father and mother?"

"Amethyst was a Mix as well, a victim of human cruelty. Perhaps this is also why Tyler was so kind to her, as to try to make her feel better about her life, since she had mild depression from the beatings her human owner used to give to her. I cannot for certain tell you anymore from her past before she came to the clan. Your father, however has quite a history. Youngest of the Moore family, with Laser as the father, he was the Moore to be in the SilverWolf clan, mostly because of his white fur. He proved to be a very good warrior, and rose through the ranks, until he took the Alpha position." Silvex explained.

"Now, the next part… isn't really easy to tell you." Silvex admitted

"What isn't?" Rocky asked. He really wanted to know everything about his father.

"Lemme start from the point where your father met me." Silvex said and started off once more.

 _It was a mild winter, but as always, food was being rationed until the cold season passed. Tyler himself was leading a hunting patrol, with his mate and beta, Amethyst. THey were searching the very far north of their territory…_

 _A bolt of silver streaked across the meadow they were at into the deeper part of the frozen woods, followed by what appeared to be a shadow, with no caster following it._

 _Tyler was intrigued by it as he had never seen this happen before. He decided to check it out along with Amethyst. "What do you think it is babe?" Tyler asked_

 _Amethyst shrugged "I don't know."_

 _"I see. Stay behind me." Tyler said as he started running towards the direction he said the silver streak with Amethyst following close behind her mate._

 _Tyler kept running after the shadow hoping it he wasn't making a mistake by following it._

 _Soon, he reached a small clearing where the Silver object, a husky, could be seen sitting in the middle, the shadow swirling around the canine._

 _"...ow Shadex, I know… I'm as confused as you are on why we're here."_

 _Tyler watched in amazement at the Husky and decided to lay low for awhile. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be attacked before he approached the Husky. So he watched._

 _To Tyler's amazement, the Shadow literally rose out of the ground, and taking shape, to almost exactly the same as the husky, only…_

 _Tyler now realized they both had wings, The shadow husky's was a bit ragged and feral-like, the Silver husky's was angel like. The silver one had sky blue eyes, the Shadow one had purple eyes._

 _'Wow. I never seen or heard of winged Huskies before.' Tyler thought to himself._

 _"Silvex please! I have better things to do…" The Shadow one, Shadex, complained._

 _"Look, I can't control the callings, okay? We're suppose to be in this exact place at this exact time for something, okay?" Silvex, the silver husky, said._

 _Tyler was now convinced that these two huskies were of no threat to him or his mate. So he took a deep and quiet breath and slowly took a step out of his hiding place. He stared at the two huskies. He stayed quiet for awhile._

 _"Silvex, you insist on a hella lot, for once i am calling out on this complete and utter bullsh-" SHadex began, but stopped upon seeing Tyler. Silvex noticed too._

 _"Hi there, can we help you?" Silvex asked_

 _"Oh um hi there. Sorry. I just noticed that there was a bolt of Silver and a shadow following it, so I um…...followed you guys. I'm Tyler Moore, by the way. Alpha of the SilverWolf Clan." Tyler said nicely._

 _"Nice to meet you Tyler," Silvex said walking over and Shaking the alpha's paw. "My name's Silvex, and my brother here, Shadex." Silvex said._

 _"Pleasure," Shadex said._

 _"Same to you guys. Uh should I show you two back to my camp?" Tyler offered the two huskies._

 _"We're um, here for something," Silvex explained. "We're not exactly quite sure what it is, but yes, i'd appreciate your hospitality." Silvex smiled._

 _"Follow me then." Tyler said starting to walk back towards the camp, with Amethyst walking right by Tyler._

 _Both SIlvex and Shadex followed. Upon approaching the entrance to camp, they concealed their wings, and their appearance changed into a more ragged feral like state._

 _Tyler never questioned it but he was curious deep down. "You two need something to eat? SilverWolf custom dictates that we share our food with guests."_

 _"We're fine thanks," Silvex said._

 _"Blending in," Shadex simply stated to answer the questioning gaze Tyler had._

 _"Ah I gotcha." Tyler said as he showed the two huskies around the camp._

 _"Quite a setup," Silvex admired._

 _"Thanks. Silvex."_

 _Over time, Silvex and Shadex grew to be a part of the clan._

 _Then came the fateful day, of the battle of SilverBlood. Tensions between the Bloodwolves and Silverwolves were getting worse, and that day, the Bloodwolves launched an attack on the Silverwolf camp, only three days after Amethyst gave birth to a newborn pup, the child of Tyler and Amethyst. They hadn't named the male cub yet._

 _"ALL WARRIORS TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE CAMP! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Delta yelled throughout the camp making sure all the warriors knew they needed to help defend their camp._

 _"Ahhh fuck! Really Shadow?" Tyler groaned. He wanted to fight but at the same he had to protect his cub and mate._

 _Silvex and Shadex were doing their best to defend the Nursery without using their full power. Only Tyler and Amethyst knew what they were capable of._

 _Tyler growled as he tackled Shadow when Shadow went for his pup. The two brothers wrestled around and both were bleeding but both kept going._

 _"Alpha we better go! These SilverWolves are weaken!" The BloodWolf Beta, Yeti yelled to Shadow._

 _"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL TYLER IS DEAD!" Shadow yelled back._

 _"BACK OFF!" SHadex growled swiftly striking a BloodWolf warrior_

 _"Fuck those two huskies are too strong. We need to go now!" Another said_

 _"Fuck, fine" Shadow said and got off Tyler running to his warriors._

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Tyler said to the retreating back of Shadow. And attempted to chase him but he was too wounded to move. "God damn, his claws hurt" Tyler moaned in pain._

 _And out of nowhere, something flew at Tyler, and before anything could be said, the thing sank it's teeth into Tyler's neck, ripping his throat out._

 _Tyler bled out from that._

 _"NO! TYLER!" Amethyst cried._

 _"Tyler!" Silvex called out having chased out the invading bloodwolf warriors from the nursery. The winged husky ran to Tyler's side. The thing had made off quickly with the Bloodwolves._

 _A weak voice could be heard as Tyler's blood formed a pool underneath. "S-s-sil…...please take care of my clan as well as my mate and newborn cub" Tyler managed to said before he closed his eyes and laid still after the blood stopped flowing._

 _Silvex, crying, nodded, and knelt besides Tyler's body. "I promise my friend, with all of my power and my soul."_

 _Amethyst was crying off to the side of Silvex "Why him? WHY TYLER? Silvex, please answer me."_

 _"I don't know… But one things for sure, I will avenge his death." Silvex said._

 _A funeral was held the next day after the clan recovered from the raid. Silvex was one of the wolves to make a speech._

 _"I didn't know Tyler too well as you all did. My brother and I were mere outsiders when he met us in the forest that fateful winter day. I still remember the hospitality he offered us, and how he was one of the best alphas i have seen to date. I have never seen a clan thrive so well under a regular alpha. Tyler was a unique alpha, and his life was given to protect the clan." Silvex said._

 _"The beta, Silver Stream, died in the attack as well, so it was uncertain who was to be the new alpha. Once again, the forest was at a standstill, as once again, someone had to fill the position of alpha for the SilverWolves. The answer surprised everyone, including myself."_

 _Silvex and Shadex, along with the Captain of warriors for the SilverWolves, were on their way to the neutral ground of the clans. It was a small Island in the middle of the huge river that ran through the forest._

 _There, they met up with the Other Alphas, Excluding Shadow. He was absent for some reason, but the meeting went on nonetheless._

 _Silvex and Shadex sat behind Delta, as Lightning, Serena, Ariana, and Vulcan took their spots._

 _Vulcan was enraged that an attack on the SilverWolves happened. They were supposed to be at peace, but the death of an Alpha at the paws of another clan was upsetting. One thing was for sure, the clans were no longer at peace. "I can't believe that Shadow would do such a dastardly act! Killing his own brother and the youngest one too! For SHAME!"_

 _"Vulcan, you hothead. Calm down. This misguided anger needs to stop" Lightning said. "We came here to discuss what happens now."_

 _"GUYS! Let's get to business and end this unnecessary arguing" Delta spoke up._

 _"Right sorry" Vulcan said._

 _Delta cleared his throat. "We need an Alpha and a Beta for the SilverWolves. I have two candidates I think would be perfect for these positions."_

 _The other Alphas murmured but let the SilverWolf Captain continue_

 _"I propose that Silvex be Alpha and Shadex be the Beta of the SilverWolves." Delta stated._

 _"All in favor of their appointments?" Lightning asked._

 _The other Alphas nodded._

 _"Good now in order for their positions to be confirmed, they must go to Artemis Cave tonight while the moon is at the highest point in the night sky." Delta said. "Otherwise, they won't get their abilities."_

 _Silvex and Shadex seemed a bit in shock, but Silvex regained his composure. "Right then, Thank you." He merely said._

 _"Silvex, Shadex. You also have to bring another wolf with you to the cave. The current Medicine Wolf of the SilverWolf Clan" Delta told them._

 _"Starry Sky?" Silvex asked_

 _"Yes Starry Sky. He's the Medicine wolf." Delta nodded in confirmation_

 _"I know him. Come on Shadex, we have to move." Silvex said._

 _"Now, Starry sky isn't a dummy, He knew who we were."_

 _"Now that we're alone…" Starry Mused. "Spill it."_

 _"Spill what Old man?" Shadex snapped._

 _"You're not of this world, and you possess a great power even our ancestor have never experienced before. Spill, Now."_

 _"Why I outta-"_

 _"Shadex, down!" Silvex snarled. His gray brother huffed. "Yes, it is true we are not from this world, and we have great power. But in a sense, We're here because… we were called here, by your ancestors in a sense." Silvex explained._

 _"I'm listening…" Starry sky said._

 _And so, Silvex told Starry sky everything. He finished when they got to the cave._

 _"Hmm! Gatekeeper? Same name as our god!" Starry Sky said._

 _"Which is why I believe there is more to these clans than I see. Our fate is tied to them somehow…" Silvex mused as they stopped at the entrance._

 _"Right, so what do we do?" Shadex asked._

 _"Don't talk, sit near the stone, and wait for the moon to reach the highest spot in the sky. The moonlight will trigger it's magical trance." Starry said._

 _Silvex nodded. The three walked into the cave, not a word was spoken as they arrived at the moonstone. They all sat near it, their noses touching the ice cold foreign metal stone, and the moonlight hit the metallic stone, sending them all into a deep coma._

 _Silvex awoke in a field of tall grass. Not too tall, but just enough to cover a cub. Shadex was there with him, as well as Starry Sky._

 _"So what next?" Shadex asked again._

 _"Wait." Starry said. All too soon, the wolves of the ImmortalWolves along with the clan god came running over to where they were._

 _"I still remember it like yesterday, though it was countless moons ago," Silvex said. "It was a sight to behold Rocky, and once you become Alpha, you will know what I mean."_

 _Starry Sky bowed, and Silvex and Shadex did so as well. From the huge gathering of wolves, two came forth. One large and unfamiliar, his fur almost like a live galaxy, the other…_

 _"TYLER!" Silvex said running over to his old friend and hugging him tightly._

 _"So you have been made Alpha Silvex. I knew that Delta would. It was part of my final dying wish." Tyler chuckled as he hugged Silvex back. "So my old friend, we have much to discuss in so little time"_

 _"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you… Everyone was watching, And I-i-i…"_

 _Tyler stroked Silvex's back. "It's fine. Anyways, now you're the Alpha, there are some things you need to know."_

 _Silvex nodded. "I am listening."_

 _"First of all, I want you to bring Rocky to a safe place. The BloodWolf Clan will more than likely be after him now that he's next in line for Alpha."_

 _Silvex and Shadex nodded. "What else?" The silver husky asked._

 _"Then I want you two to restore balance to the forest. With this attack on the SilverWolf Clan, the balance has been upset and peace has been disturbed. We're in for a long and hard battle to restore peace."_

" **HE IS RIGHT** ," _The galactic wolf spoke. He was Gatekeeper, god of the SilverWolves._ " **HADES, A DEMON FROM THE DEADWOLVES, HAS ARISEN IN THE BLOODWOLF RANKS, AND GAVE SHADOW POWER IN RETURN FOR HIS LOYALTY TO THE DEADWOLVES. THIS DEMON PLANS TO RUIN ALL OF THE CLANS, INCLUDING THE BLOODWOLVES. SO FAR, HIS PLAN IS WORKING, AS THE ATTACK SHOWED, AND CORRUPTION IS ALREADY BREWING IN THE FIREWOLVES. SILVEX, SHADEX, IT WILL BE UP TO YOU TWO TO END HIS REIGN ON THE BLOODWOLVES ALONG WITH SHADOW, AND BANISH HIM BACK TO THE DEADWOLVES.** " _Gatekeeper spoke._

 _"Understood," Both Shadex and Silvex said bowing to Gatekeeper._

 _"Regrettably, our time together must be cut short Silvex. Remember my dying wish Silvex." Tyler said._

 _"I will my friend." Silvex said as light began to flood the area,_

" **ALL OF THE IMMORTALWOLVES, AND ALL OF THE CLAN ARE COUNTING ON YOU SILVEX, SHADEX!** "

"To this day, I always make sure to visit them once a month to see your father. He and I were very close friends. If he were not heterosexual, we could've been lovers… Moving on to what happened with you and your mother…"

"She was traumatized by the attack, and wished to live alone, far away from the clans, isolated in a sense. Shadex and I Took her to a mountain range thousands of miles away from here. We taught her everything she needed to know about surviving on her own before we bid her a final goodbye."

"As for the young pup, you, I rubbed the memories of what you had so you wouldn't remember anything in your new life. I took you a fair distance unlike your mother. I took you to Adventure bay..."

The rain pounded down as Silvex flew into town. To keep out of sight, he landed and retracted his wings, and ran through the rain. After having a vision one day, he knew where Rocky would best suit in.

He had been watching two pups now, a german shepherd and a dalmatian. They were destined to be lovers, their fates intertwined with the Silverwolves. This was the perfect sign that wherever these two went, Rocky was to follow. Gazing into their future, Silvex knew what had to be done.

"I will see you sooner than you will remember, My precious child," Silvex said. He kissed the forehead of the sleeping mix cub, before banging the lookout door loudly, and sprinting off.

Chase and Marshall, were asleep inside the lookout. Ryder was still awake and came to see what the commotion was. "Hello? Who-" he started, only to look down and see the cub. "My goodness!" Ryder said and picked him up. "How'd you get out here?" He wondered as he brought Rocky in, noticing the name tag.

Silvex watched this unfold, then flew off once Rocky was safely inside. He had a clan to lead, and was confident that the PAW PAtrol would keep Rocky safe until the day he returned.

"I faked your death as well as your mother's so that the Bloodwolves wouldn't persist. It was done so well, it even fooled Hades. And that, is how we got here." Silvex finished.

"Wow. But now I'm back, will this Hades resume his attack on the SilverWolf Clan?" Rocky asked Silvex in shock from the story he heard.

"Not just on the Silverwolves. On every clan, and once only the bloodwolves are left, he will turn on Shadow and ruin them, succeeding in his task. A great war is coming, and me and Shadex will banish Hades and kill Shadow. The poor wolf has fallen into Hades Control, and with him being a hellhound from that battle with the Firewolves, he has no idea Hades now controls his mind and body. After that, we will have to fake our death and leave this world, for the great war will bring balance back to the forest with Hades and Shadow gone. That is where you will come in. You will be the new alpha, with Vulcan as the new Beta."

"Awww so you have to leave this world once the war is over?" Rocky asked Silvex.

"I am afraid so Rocky, Me and my brother cannot stay here, there are other world that need our help." Silvex said stretching out.

Rocky smiled "Thanks for telling me about my father, Alpha."

"You have a right to know, since you are his son after all. Now i'm going to the moonstone tonight with Marshall, do you wish to come?" Silvex asked

Rocky gasped. "You mean it?" He wagged his tail "YES!" Rocky tackled Silvex.

"Of course, I am sure your father wants to meet you after so long," Silvex said. "Now go see Starry sky, he will get you ready for the long trip ahead."

Rocky nodded and went to the Medicine Den after bowing to Silvex.


End file.
